A Twist in the Story
by SailorMoon489
Summary: What if it wasn't the Prince of Earth's Generals that were brainwashed into the Negaverse? What if it was all of the inner Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon? Full Summary inside! First Season WHAT IF story. S/D Senshi/Generals
1. Full Summary

* * *

A Twist in the Story

by: SailorMoon489

* * *

Summary:

What if it wasn't the Prince of Earth's Generals that were brainwashed into the Negaverse? What if it was all of the inner Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Moon? What if it was Tuxedo Mask and his other masked buddies that had to fight the yomas, with the help of our Masked Heroin Sailor Moon? And what if Serena and Darien were a year apart from each other and went to the same High School? Well _all_ of those 'What If's' _are_ in this story of "A Twist in the Story".

* * *

**_Okay everyone!!! NEW STORY TIME!!!! Ummm I'm putting "Her Life Story" and "Things That Happen for a Reason" ON HOLD because I wan't to work on them in my spare time and I want to write more chapters to them with out people being like UPDATE SOON! um this one is going to be a surprise I guess... its a birthday present for my friend Cady, HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY! and the prologue should be up soon after this!_**

  
**_Review or PM(private message) if you guys have any questions!_**

~SailorMoon489


	2. Episode One Part One

* * *

**_  
Prologue  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

She was trapped for many centuries, in the cold dark depths of the Negaverse. She had tried to come up with many ideas of escape and revenge, but her thoughts got to no avail.

She was at a loss until one day… a light. A light had gone to Earth and it was then, that she knew, the Prince, Princess and their Generals/friends were reborn on Earth in the future, many centuries after the death of the Moon Kingdom.

My of the evil souls, that were also trapped with her, wanted nothing more than to be freed and to get vengeance.

An evil, yet thoughtful knowing, smirk had formed upon her lips. She now knew her plan of escape and she now knew her plan of revenge. But first, she needed and army, she needed people (monsters) willing to fight for her and her plan of revenge on the Prince but mainly the Princess.

Leaving her window, that had an amazingly breath taking view of Earth, the evil Queen exited her chambers and went out to call every other evil soul forth.

"My people of the Negaverse!" she called out with a strong powerful voice that had gotten everyone's attention. "I have come up with a plan for us _all_ to escape this cold place, to take over and place our vengeance on EARTH!" she announced and now everyone was chanting her name.

"BERYL! BERYL! BERYL! BERYL!"

Beryl felt very pleased with the results to her finally having a full proof plan of getting everyone out.

"Okay, now everyone concentrate had with me on calling forth our Dark Lord!"

Everyone then concentrated all of their energy on waking up the Dark Lord to help get them out.

After a few minutes of hard concentrating, there was a bright surge of light and then an orb of swirling orange and brown light was in front of a very pleased Beryl.

"You called for me? What help do you need Beryl?" the swirl of orange and brown light questioned.

"Can you help get us out of here and to a place deep in the core of Earth?" Beryl asked with an almost begging voice.

"Of course My Queen though is there anything else?" it asked knowing that Beryl had wanted something more than the two things she had just requested for.

"Yes, I want the new born Sailor Scouts working for me and brainwashed," Beryl demanded to the swirling ball of light before her.

"If I do, they will work for you as you now work for me. I need energy when the scouts are well trained, but not until their teen years." The orb demanded back.

"As you wish Master, whatever will please you, you shall have." Beryl said as she and everyone else was hypnotized by the orb. There was a loud evil menacing laugh and then another bright surge of light.

The next thing everyone knew was that they were out of that place of hell and now in an open room with a stage, throne and… four babies crying in their cribs?

These four baby girls and throne room was the proof of the orb following though with its word.

When Beryl opened her eyes, she found herself sitting on the chair that was the throne on the stage.

In front of her were four different colored cradles with four different planet signs on them.

The orange cradle held the baby Princess of Love and Beauty from the planet Venus: Sailor Venus.

The red cradle held the baby Princess of Fire and Passion from the planet Mars: Sailor Mars.

The blue cradle held the baby Princess of Wisdom and Knowledge from the planet Mercury: Sailor Mercury.

And the last cradle, the green one, held Sailor Jupiter the baby Princess of Strength and Lightning from the planet Jupiter.

Beryl looked at the now sleeping babies and started to laugh sardonically and evilly at the innocence of the four babies and at the fact that her plan of vengeance on the Prince and Princess was actually going to happen, now that she was free form that retched hell of a place.

The evil laugh was joined in by her people, and now warriors, followed by the screams and cries of frighten woken up babies.

When the laughing died down, Beryl walked over to the infants and then smelled a very strange odor.

"Anyone know how to change a diaper?" she asked out loud.

* * *

**_umm please review!_**

Thanks for reading! ;)

~SailorMoon489


	3. Episode One Part Two

* * *

_  
**Episode One Part Two:**_

The Changes that Come with Moving

**_

* * *

_**

It was around one in the afternoon when a couple and their, almost 16 year old, teenage daughter pulled up in front of their new home in the minivan that the husband/father was driving.

Before the car even came to a full stop, the 15 year old quickly got out of the car, which was now in the drive way, and stared up at her new home.

The house was an old dark blue colored Victorian styled home with two main floors and an attic and basement. The house was long in width and had white shutters and a white front door.

The teenager, with long blonde hair and bright cerulean blue eyes, looked at the house with a confused and perplexed look upon her face.

This was the third time this year her family had to move because of her father's work. It was the tenth time she had moved throughout her whole life.

From the day she was born to the age of three, her family, that only consisted of her and her parents, had lived in the state of Washington. They lived in the city of Seattle and only moved two times. But on her third birth day, her parents had packed everything up and moved them all to Tokyo, Japan.

They live in the heart of the city for two years and then moved out to more of the suburban side of the city. They lived in Japan for five years and during that time they had moved three times while in Japan and during the five years there, she was home schooled and was only taught English for her parents knew that they would be moving back to the states soon.

When she was eight, was when they moved back to the states, but they didn't move back to Seattle. Instead they moved to a small town in Oregon and made their way down closer and closer until they now lived in California.

This was the second home in California that they had bought and moved into but the good news was that she would be going to the same school with the girl that she had met earlier during the summer at the camp that she had to work at. Her name is Molly Heart and she had become good friends with the teen that is now new to the neighborhood.

"So… what do you think, Serena?" her mother asked while she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Serena shrugged her off roughly, while mumbling the words "I wish we never had to move in the first place thirteen years ago," and then stormed off back into the car.

"What was that about?" asked her (not Serena) husband as he peck her on the cheek.

"Oh Artemis, do we really have to wait another month and a half to tell her?" she asked in distress.

"Luna, you know the rules and I'm more than sure that this is the right place where the enemy is," Artemis stated sort of reassuringly.

"But Artemis… I don't think she'll be ready!" Luna hissed back in a low whisper.

"I know Luna… I have that feeling too," he said while brushing some of Luna's black haired bangs out of her face.

"I think you should talk to her. You and I bother know I'm the last person who could convince her that this move is our last and final one until she graduates." Luna stated.

"Alright, alright, I'll go talk to her," Artemis said and then left to go to his teenage daughter that was sitting in the back seat of the car listening to her iPod on full blast while drawing an amazing sketch of the house.

When Serena felt someone pull out one of the earphones, she quickly paused the song that she was listening to, took out the other earphone and then turned her attention to her dad that was sitting in the seat in front of her.

"Serena come on and go see the rest of the house with your mother and me," Artemis pleaded.

"Dad, why do we move so much? I know it's not because of your work." Serena stated.

"You will learn soon enough why, but this is our last move until your graduation. The next one is when you go off to college," Artemis said and a small smile came upon Serena's pink lips.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really, silly," and this reply from her father made Serena laugh lightly. 'She sounds so much like her mother. I wish Luna and I could tell her now." Artemis thought in his mind.

"Okay, since this is our final move for a while… I guess I should go see the rest of the house shouldn't I?" Serena asked.

"Your mother thinks it's better than living here in the car… but honestly the car is so much comfier." Artemis stated and Serena now really broke out into laughter and then looked at her sketch as her father lightly took it out of her hands to examine it. "Serena, you are such an amazing artist, you know that right?"

"No… well I've never really let anyone see my work. I've always been too afraid of what they would think." Serena said with a slight shrug.

"Well I guess you should be happy to know that you're going to public school this time and not private school. You can take the art class at Oceanside High School." Artemis stated and Serena looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean I can go to the same school with Molly and Melvin?" Serena asked, hopeful.

Serena met Molly when she first moved to Oregon and she went to work at a summer camp in California. Serena's parents had told her that they were moving to Oceanside and when Molly told her that she lived there, Serena was happy to know that she was already going to have a friend close by. It turned out that Serena had moved into the house that was two doors down from Molly. Serena has never met Melvin before but she only knows who he is because Molly wouldn't stop talking about him nonstop during the summer because he is her boyfriend.

"Yes you can go to school with Molly and… who's Melvin?" Artemis asked hoping that it wasn't some kind of boyfriend.

"Dad, don't worry, Melvin is Molly's boyfriend and remember what you and mom always tell me?" there was a pause in her sentence and it was clear to Serena that her father had forgotten what he and her mom kept preaching to her. "'There's more to life—'"

"'Than cookies and milk'" they finished together.

"You know… I still don't know why you guys used cookies and milk," Serena mused.

"You were five when we started telling you that." Artemis stated.

"Haha yeah you're right," Serena said in a small voice.

"Okay sweetie, we should go take your things inside, because it's getting closer to two and we need to be at the gym _by_ two-thirty," Artemis said as he took the sketch book with him as he got out of the car.

"Okay dad," Serena said and then hopped out of the car through the trunk behind the back seat and grabbed her backpack before she quickly ran into the house to get changed.

Once Artemis heard Serena calling for her mom to tell her which bedroom was hers, he knew that it was now safe for him to look through the sketch book Serena kind of forgot about when he had it in his hands.

The first page was a sketch of a few birds and they were drawn in different techniques. The next three pages were drawings of him and Luna. Artemis could tell that these sketches he was looking at were the ones that Serena did when she was bored with nothing else to do.

So when he decided to flip through the book quickly, he found some drawings that seemed really familiar to him. The picture was one of a great high ranked kingdom. The building had three dome ceiling roofs, two on the side one on the right and one on the left and the third was the biggest one and that was in the middle with a pillar and on top of the pillar was a large golden crescent moon. And from what Artemis could remember that was the throne room that was also like a ball room, but only for special occasions. In the front of the picture were a man and a woman. They were holding each other in a strong embrace, like something was happening and they never wanted to let go of each other. Artemis could tell from the embrace that they were in, from the picture, is that the two were in love. And in the upper right hand corner was what seemed to be a quick sketch of the earth.

This is what really surprised Artemis. He really didn't want to think of it now. It was too soon. So not wanting to see anymore, Artemis quickly closed the sketch book and went inside of his new home for some of the iced tea that his wife was making.

Upon walking into the kitchen, Artemis sat at the counter that divided the kitchen from the dining room and continued to stare at the sketch book still wandering in his brain 'How on EARTH could she know about it? We've never said anything about it to her… unless,' Artemis mused.

"Honey, are you okay? You're so pale… you look like you've seen a ghost." Luna said in her caring voice as she saw Artemis at the counter and then saw his horrified expression.

He didn't want to tell her, so instead he said, "That drive whipped me out. Can I get some iced tea?"

Luna giggled at him and then followed through with the request. After she placed the iced cold beverage in front of her husband, he quickly grabbed it and started chugging the peach tea.

By the time Artemis had finished his cold, refreshing beverage, Serena came running down the stairs in a dark pink long sleeved leotard with plain black sweat pants covering her lower half. She had Addis flip flops on her feet and a gym bag on her left shoulder, her right arm was holding her plain black sip up hoodie.

"Ready Dad!" Serena yelled as she ran down the stairs and to the front doors of the somewhat empty house.

"I'm coming! Time for more of her training… I love you," Artemis said as he gave Luna a quick peck on the lips and then left the kitchen hearing her say, "Have fun you two!"

"Bye Mom!" Serena said before closing the front door and then running toward the car.

_Else where at a nearby Park_

"Guys, he doesn't seem like he wants to die that easily!" shouted a man in a gray suit with green lining and a green mask covering his face. He had long dirty blonde hair that was tied back into a low ponytail. He was obviously the smarter one of his group of friends.

"If he isn't going to give up within the next five minutes, I'll insure his death will be slow and painful!" shouted a brunette long curly haired man whose also in a gray suit but he has orange lining on his and a orange mask over his face.

"Nephrite, this can go the hard way or the easy way… but I prefer your way. This monster is starting to get very annoying!" said another man in a gray suit but his has sky blue lining and a sky blue mask upon his face. His light blonde hair was getting in the way a lot this battle so it was a good thing that his teams mate; the one in the gray suit with green lining and green mask, Zoycite had brought extra hair ties.

"Dude you sound like you're in a rush… what hot date tonight? Huh Malachite?" nudged Jadeite who was dressed in a gray suit with red lining and a red mask on his face. His hair is a dark golden blonde and is cut short.

"Buzz off Jadeite!" Malachite shouted back at Jadeite in response to his nagging.

"Would you guys focus?! I don't want to lose this one like we did with the last two who managed to drain the energy out of half of the student body of our school last week!" shouted a man who was clad in a black tuxedo with a top hat, cape and white mask over his midnight blue eyes that had strands of ebony black hair falling over them.

"Well hey, at least you got an extra week to study for that big Chemistry test we have this Thursday," Nephrite stated but his words had went unnoticed.

"Fine, but this for my annoyance!" Malachite shouted and then shot out an energy ball from his hands and shot it towards the slimy green monster that was terrorizing the people in the park and had almost drained three people fully. The energy ball was a light blue color and when it hit the monster, it exploded and then turned to dust.

"Good job guys," said the guy in the tux.

"Dude, I still don't understand why we have to do this and why _you_ are dressed all formally and we are in some gray soldier suit." Jadeite was complaining… again.

"Would you stop asking me that? How am I supposed to know?! I don't control what I look like when I transform… same with you guys." The guy in the tux stated.

"True and besides, we have better names." Nephrite stated.

"True, Tuxedo Mask? Really, Dare, how did you come up with that one?" Zoycite questioned his best friend.

"Don't ask me. I'm still trying to figure out myself…" Tuxedo Mask muttered under his breath hoping that the others wouldn't hear.

Looking at his watch and seeing that it was nearing six o'clock, Jadeite turned his attention back to his buddies, "Whoa… dudes, it's almost six."

"Yeah, so?" Malachite responded, still a bit annoyed.

"I promised my mom that I'd be home before dinner. Gotta go! I'll see you guys at school on Monday!" Jadeite said as he detransformed back into his regular everyday form of 12th grader Jed Alan who attends Oceanside High School. He has dirty blonde hair that's long and is in the skater style. His eyes are green and he stands at a good height with a good muscular build.

"Sweet, now that he's gone I can now rush home and get ready for my date with Tiffani." Malachite said as he detransformed into 12th grader Michael (Mike for short) Greene from Oceanside High. Mike has short light blonde hair and has hazel green brown eyes.

"Which Tiffani? The one from Chemistry, Gym or Art class?" Zoycite asked as he detransformed into Zack Underwood who is in the same grade as Mike and Jed. Zack has hair kind of like Jed's but his is shorter and is more golden blonde than Jed's dirty blonde and Zack's eyes are brown.

"I bet its Art Class. Everyone knows that you have the hots for her and you wouldn't stop talking about her all last week when the school was closed until almost everyone got their energy back." Phil Bolden stated as he changed from Nephrite back to his regular form with shoulder length light brown hair and gray-blue eyes. Phil is in the 12th grade at OHS and is friends with Zack, Mike and Jed from the school's varsity football, basketball and baseball team ever since freshman year but they've all known each other way longer than that.

"Phil, you're most likely right from the way that Mike blushes and how he defended himself with Jed earlier," said Darien as he went from Tuxedo Mask to Darien Shields. Darien is in the same grade as Phil and has been friends with him ever since second grade. Darien has also known Zack, Mike and Jed ever since preschool because of his parents owning the company that their parents work at. The boys are majorly rich and very popular. Every girl at Oceanside High wants them… _really_ wants them.

"No, not Tiffani from any of those classes, she's in my Trig class," Mike responded back and Darien, Zack and Phil all looked at each other with weird looks on their faces.

"You just want some action, right?" Phil asked and Mike turned into a deep crimson red. Darien and Zack were cracking up with laughter and Phil was trying his best to keep a straight face while trying to make sure that it wasn't the Tiffani that he thought it was… which it actually was.

"Okay well I'm leaving," said Mike and then he ran away while Darien and Zack were still laughing. Phil was still trying to hold in his laughter, but when he saw that Mike was far enough distance… he too cracked up laughing.

"I'm hungry… let's go get a burger from the Crown guys," Darien suggested as his laughter subsided.

"Okay, but its Zack's turn to pay since I paid last time." Phil stated.

"You should be happy that I got my allowance the other day," Zack said sternly while pointing his finger at Phil.

"You do know that it is rude to point at someone?" Phil said and after he said it… he regretted it as Zack and Darien wouldn't stop pointing at him for three blocks, while they walked together to the Crown Arcade for a well deserved dinner after defeating another monster from the Negaverse.

_In the car with Molly after training_

"Hey Serena, are you hungry?" Molly asked her best friend as they drove together after their four hour training session of gymnastics.

It was a little after six-thirty and the girls were starving since they last had lunch… which was around twelve.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry! God I hate the diet that we have to be on!" Serena stated exasperatedly.

"I agree it sucks that we can't eat the good stuff anymore!" Molly agreed.

"Well you wanna know what I say?" Serena asked and looked over at her friend, who was driving.

"What?" Molly asked as she took a quick sideways glance at Serena to see her determined expression plastered on her usually emotionless face.

"I say SCREW IT! Is there a place around here that makes _the best _burgers and has milkshakes?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it's called the Crown. It also has a video arcade upstairs over the restaurant area… it's not far from here, you wanna go?" Molly asked as she took another quick sideways glance at Serena who was digging through her gym bag for her sketch book and pencil.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Mol." Serena said and then the two girls were on their way to diner with the best food in the area with Serena working on one of her sketches.

The restaurant wasn't too far from where they were and Serena only got a few minutes to work on her drawing until Molly pulled into a parking lot in front of the crowded place.

"What's with all of the people, Mol?" Serena asked as she walked with her best friend to the main entrance, sketch book in hand.

"Maybe someone is beating some high scores on a video game upstairs…" Molly mused as she just shrugged it off and then lead Serena to a table and wait for a waiter to come get their orders.

"Hello and welcome to the Crown, what can I get you ladies tonight?" a boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes asked. "Oh, hey Molly, how's it going?" the boy asked.

"Hi, Andrew and things are going just fine now a days," Molly responded.

"Who's your friend?" Andrew asked Molly with curiosity in his voice as he slightly point at Serena who was too busy to notice him since she was working hard on her sketch.

Molly looked over to Serena and then waved her hand in front of Serena's face to get her attention.

"What?" Serena asked as she came out of her dazed drawing state.

"Serena, I would like you to meet Andrew. He works here. Andrew this is Serena, she just moved here from Oregon." Molly said as she introduced the two.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, Andrew," Serena said as she put out her hand for him to shake.

"You, too, Serena… so what school are you going to?" Andrew asked and before Serena could answer, Molly had gotten to it before her.

"Serena's going to a private school, that's what, two hours away from here?"

"Actually Molly, my dad said that it was okay for me to go to Oceanside High with you. I don't start school until Thursday," Serena said giggling a bit in the beginning.

"Oh that's cool; I'm a senior at OHS. What grade are you going into?" Andrew asked.

"Junior, same grade as Molly and Melvin," Serena stated.

"Speaking of which, where is Melvin? He said that he was working today," Molly asked Andrew and he started laughing.

"Melvin is upstairs shredding up the Rock Band game on the drums. I think that's why we have such a large crowd today. He was on break and got bored," Andrew explained Melvin's situation to the girls and Serena couldn't help but giggle at Molly's expression throughout Andrew's explanation.

After talking for a little while more, Andrew and Serena were starting to become good friends and Andrew took the girls orders and headed for the kitchen to get the food ready.

"Molly, if you want to go say hi to Melvin then go tell him. I'll be fine here; I need to work on my sketch more though. I think I'm gonna try to paint this." Serena said as she lifted up her sketch to show Molly, and she was at a loss for words.

"Serena… that picture is amazing! It's so detailed…" she said as she looked at the picture more closely.

"Okay, now go tell Melvin you're here." Serena said as she tried snapping Molly out of her dazed state.

Molly then nodded her head and left to go upstairs to the game room to see her boyfriend.

Right when Molly had gotten to the game room floor, Darien, Phil and Zack were walking into the restaurant area of the Crown and headed over to a booth not too far away from the table that Serena was sitting at, with her back facing them. Only Phil and Zack had gotten a good look at her but they didn't really say anything.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay everyone so here is the next chapter in "A Twist in the Story"! You all got to meet my SM super heros... well okay fine they're not mine... And tge chapters are called episodes and the episodes will consist of at least two parts or more... but yeah.**_

Next chapter EPISODE TWO PART ONE: STRANGE FEELINGS

please review!

**_Thanks for reading! ;)_**

**_~SailorMoon489_**


	4. Episode Two Part One

**Hey everyone I just want to say sorry! The uploader thing doesn't like me very much so I had to fix the problem... but I hope that it didn't confused you guys too much... Thanks for the reviews by the way! they make my day! okay that was lame but yeah so I'm stopping the rhyming and now getting to the story!!! Oh and Earth G's will be changed! I just thought that they should have a stupid name in the beginning and then a really cool one once a certain blonde joins their group! crap! I said too much!**

* * *

**Episode Two Part One:  
**_Strange Feelings_

* * *

It has been nearly 16 years since she had gotten her freedom and kingdom in the Negaverse. Since she had kidnapped the Princess's generals and brainwashed them.

Ever since the scouts were about two years old, they were trained in combat fighting and how to use their dark powers on their enemies.

The strongest Sailor Scout is Sailor Venus, and because of her strength, Queen Beryl had put her as the girl's leader.

The Scouts were out in the training quarters of the castle court yards, training and getting prepared for when they would go up to the land of the mortals to steal their energy.

Queen Beryl was in her throne room, watching the girl's progress in their fighting skills during their training form her crystal orb.

"My Queen, I do believe that it is time to send one out," one of Queen Beryl's minions said as he bowed before his Queen.

"Yes, go get her. It is time that she would be able to prove herself," once the orders were given out, the minion set out to retrieve the scout that was chosen to redeem herself for the Queen.

Once Beryl was in the throne room by herself, an evil laugh started to erupt from her throat. The evil cackle echoed throughout the room and the hallways and it was then that everyone knew that Beryl had known something that they all will soon find out about.

_Back at the Crown; 15 Minutes after Molly left Serena to go see Melvin_

Serena was sitting at the table, which Molly had picked for them to sit at, and she was talking with Andrew after he brought over the girl's food and had noticed that Serena was sitting alone and decided to stay and chat after Serena told him that Molly went to go find Melvin. He knew that it would be a while.

"Hahaha that was the best part in the movie," Andrew agreed with Serena as they talked and laughed about random things such as movies, comic books and TV shows. Changing the subject Andrew asked, "So how did you meet Molly?"

"Huh, oh uh I met Molly at a summer camp that we were forced to work at. You know how Molly is all into gymnastics and stuff like that?" Serena questioned and Andrew nodded his head understandingly and then she continued on, "Well I've also been doing gymnastics since I was like two. The camp that we worked at is hard to get into as a camper, and even harder to get a job as a consular and teacher. The only way to get a job or become a camper there is for a camp director come see you in action. Kind of like at gym meets, we have college scouts come and watch us perform… well it was kind of like that. One of the directors from the camp came and saw me do my floor and uneven bars routine and talked to me and my couches after the meet about a teaching job there since I'm too old to be a camper and now old enough to get paid, that's when I was offered the job and my parents forced me into it… and I'm happy that they did. If not, then I don't know how else I would've met Molly and found out about the gym here." Serena explained to Andrew and understood every word that came out of her mouth.

"Wait… you said _'couches'_ how many do you have if it's plural?" Andrew asked.

"I have three; my main couch is my dad, my couch that helps me with my routines is also Molly's couch and I have a couch that helps me with diet and exercise." Serena said shrugging. "My routine couch is basically everyone else's couch at the gym… wait, your last name is Henderson right?" Andrew nodded, "Do you have a sister that goes to Oceanside Gym Academy?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, my sister Izzy goes there. She's been doing gymnastics for ten years now and I met Molly through both her and Melvin," said Andrew.

"I thought you met Melvin through work? He does work here… doesn't he?" Serena questioned while chewing on a french fry.

"Yeah, he does but he only got the job 'cause I told him about the opening. If I didn't then he'd probably be working somewhere else…" Andrew mused while answering Serena's question.

"Ya know… that explains so much," Serena said after she finished another fry and the two started laughing. "I met Melvin through Molly. He came to visit her one day during camp and we all got into major trouble, so I lied and said that he was my cousin that came to drop off something important that I left at home. They bought it and left us off with a warning," Serena added as her laughter subsided and she just shrugged afterwards.

"Okay, changing the subject again, but what got you into drawing?" Andrew asked. It was like as if they were playing a long game of 20 questions.

"You mean what got me into art? I also paint some of my sketches, but I really don't know. Some of the sketches that I draw are from when I'm really bored. Like this one of my parents," Serena said as she flipped through the sketch book and showed Andrew a picture of her parents wearing old time Renaissance clothing. "They weren't actually wearing those clothes. And their hair wasn't like that either, but it's how I viewed them artistically at the time. I don't know why and I don't know how but I just felt some kind of weird déjà vu and I thought that I would recognize who they were once I drew them this way. It was a strange feeling once I finished the pictures," Serena finished off softly to the point where Andrew couldn't hear her, but he didn't really notice that she was talking when he looked at her art work. The details where indescribable and 3D like. The hair and clothing were much texturized to the point where he thought that if he touched the page he would be able to feel the softness of the dress and roughness of the tunic, the silkiness of hair and velvetiness of the fabric used for the sleeves of the dress on the woman and leggings that covered the man's legs.

Andrew was staring at the picture for what seemed like, to him, five hours when it was only two minutes of Serena waving her hand in front of his face.

Shaking his head slightly and now coming back to reality, Andrew said, "Sorry Serena… your drawings are amazing." He said as he handed the sketch booklet back to Serena.

"Thanks, my dad said that I can take the art programs at Oceanside with Molly… but I have to retake Chemistry. I already have my schedule for when I start school this Thursday," Serena said as she went into her gym bag and pulled out a small sheet of paper that had her class schedule on it and then handed it to Andrew.

"Hey, we have second period Art class together with Miss. Bell and third period Chemistry with Mrs. Mason," he said with a smile.

"Well it's good to know that I now have some classes with _two_ people that I know," Serena stated, a small smile forming on her tainted pink glossed lips.

"Wait, why do you have double period art for first and second period and then two free periods sixth and seventh?" Andrew questioned as he looked at Serena's schedule.

"My dad talked with the school consular and the principal and since I already have almost all of the credits I need for graduating they put me in the same art class for two periods and I'm a student aid for Miss. Bell fifth period. I also got to talk with Miss. Bell and she said that I can paint in her class room during her sixth period class which is during my free period. All of my classes are with Molly and we don't have seventh period because that's when we leave for our training at the gym, since it is about a thirty minute drive from the school," Serena explained to Andrew.

"That explains enough. So the only other classes you have are third period Chemistry and fourth period Physical Education?" Andrew asked.

"Yup, but I don't understand why I have to take Chemistry again. I took it when I was in ninth grade," said Serena.

"You took Chemistry when you were in ninth grade? How is that possible?" Andrew questioned.

"My mom is a Scientist and I was homeschooled for a while when I was younger and really into gymnastics and karate though I went to a private school. She started teaching me sixth grade science when I was in third grade. And she taught me Chemistry from fifth grade up until ninth grade… so I still don't understand why—I don't think the school got those papers…" Serena mused in a low voice.

"Well hey, at least we also have Chemistry together," Andrew said with a smile.

"Really?" asked Serena as her mood lightened up a bit.

"Yeah, and I need a new lab partner since mine left the country." Andrew added with a slight frown and Serena smiled.

"I doubt that I'll be able to pick you as my lab partner, I'm sure the teacher will give me one but I guess that it wouldn't hurt to talk to her?" Serena asked with a shrug.

"Yeah I'll talk to her on Monday," said Andrew.

"Monday? Why not tomorrow? Isn't tomorrow Friday?" Serena questioned.

"Well yeah, but there was some kind of monster attack at the school last week and a big majority of the school's population lost a lot of their energy. Some are still in the hospital today, but I guess that it was a good thing that the city's super heroes came to save the day, " Andrew explained the situation as Molly came back down stairs skipping her way to the table that Serena and Andrew were sitting at, and then sat down in her chair.

"Wow, that's pretty major. I feel bad for the ones who were attacked." Serena said with a concerned look on her face complete ignoring the part where Andrew was talking about the city's heroes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Molly asked with her mouth full of the cheeseburger that she took a bite out of.

"The monster attack that happened last week at our school and the guys that saved us from dying," Andrew tried to help Molly remember the incident from last week.

"Ohh, you mean the Earth G's? Yeah they were NO help what so ever!" Molly said in an angry tone.

"Well at least they showed up," Andrew said with a shrug.

"Yeah showed up at the last minute!" Molly responded.

"Well I think they're doing pretty good, they did get that monster that was in the park today." Andrew pointed out.

"Yeah and some of them are pretty cute especially the one with the brown hair," Molly said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Guys… I don't mean to burst your bubble but um… who are the Earth G's?" Serena asked after she took a sip from her chocolate milk shake and I bite from her burger.

Unbeknownst to the three friends, was that someone was listening in on their conversation. And when the three boys heard Serena ask who the Earth G's were… well let's just say one of them made a little mess.

Spitting out his soda, that was in his mouth all over the table, Phil and Zack couldn't help but laugh at their friend's reaction to the blonde's response when her friends were talking about them.

"How could you not know about the Earth G's?" Darien asked looking at the trio.

"Well _sor-ry_ if I wasn't informed about them! And besides why would you care if I know who they are or not? It isn't any of your business any ways!" Serena retorted back with her arms crossed over her chest.

The two were now standing up and were less than an inch apart from each other.

"Everyone in this town knows who they are. So what are you, slow?" Darien fused back.

"No I'm not _slow,_ by the way you're handling this I'm most likely way smarter than _you_ and maybe I'm _not_ from around _here_! So why don't you just shut up, go clean up the mess you made on your friends and leave me and my business _the hell alone_!" and with that said, Serena turned on her heels, grabbed her jacket and bag and then stormed out of the Crown with Molly right behind her.

"Dude, what _the hell_ was _that_ about?!" Andrew questioned as everyone decided to pay no more attention to the boy as his target had walked out.

"_How _is it even _possible_ that she doesn't know about us and how dare she call _me stupid_?! And _where _were _you_ when we needed your help today Drew?!" Darien shot back in a low whisper.

"Sorry that I couldn't take five minutes out of my shift to go help you guys save the day," Andrew said sarcastically.

"Dare, calm down and Drew can you get us a towel to clean the table off?" Zack asked and Andrew nodded his head and then left going to the supply closet to get the towel.

"Dude, seriously… I think that girl was new here," Phil guessed.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Darien shot back sardonically.

"Would you guys stop fighting already?" Andrew asked as he handed the small towel to Zack and he then cleaned the table top.

"Well you were talking with her for what thirty, forty-five minutes? Is she new here or not?" Phil asked wanting answers about the new girl.

"Yes she's new. She just moved here from Oregon and her first day at OHS is next Thursday," Andrew stated.

Once Andrew said that, Darien got a look of doom in his eyes. She was going to the High School that he basically ruled. And if he couldn't keep his cool with her for the rest of the school year, kind of like what he did today, then he just might have to transfer schools. He didn't know what had overcome him when they started arguing. And for some strange reason… he had a strange feeling about her. It was a mix of pushing her away and wanting her around to protect her at all costs and while he talked with her, he never even looked at her fully. But all what he knew was that; with her height, she stood up a little bit past his shoulder and that she had golden blonde hair… but that's all. He didn't see what she was wearing, and he didn't see her face. He didn't even watch her get her stuff and then leave the Crown after their fight. And because of the fight he felt bad… but worst of all… he felt… empty.

"What's eating him?" Jed asked after he got to the Crown, to meet up with the guys, five minutes after Serena and Darien's first big fight.

"Oh nothing just the usual Darien fighting with a hot blonde and messing up his chances of ever getting with her. Yeah nothing new at all," Phil said as he put his arm around Jed's shoulders and they walked up to the arcade floor of the Crown to have their rematch in Guitar Hero III.

_Serena and Molly; in the car after the incident at the Crown_

"I cannot believe he did that! That's so not like him… but he did get really defensive about the Earth G's… I wonder if it's that major test in Chemistry that they have this Thursday that's messin' him up…" Molly mused as Serena drove her car. Serena has had her driver's permit for about four months and is getting her license the Tuesday before she starts up school. When she's frustrated, she likes to drive.

"Who cares if it was because of a stupid test? He had no reason to take it out on me!" Serena retorted.

"That's true… so what do you want to do now?" there was a short pause of silence as Molly thought over what they could do to distract Serena and bring her happy mood back. "We can go to the mall?" Molly offered and when she looked over at Serena, she saw a smile twitching at the corners of her lips. "The mall it is," Molly said and the two girls started giggling.

"Why don't I pull over so we can switch seats, since you know this area better than I do," Serena suggested as she pulled into the parking lot to the city's large park.

Leaving the keys in the ignition and the car still on, Serena got out of the parked car to switch seats with her best friend, but when she got out, a surge of worry and pain ignited throughout her entire core. She covered her ears when she heard a loud ear piercing scream coming from the part of the park that covered with many trees, so it was kind of like a mini forest.

"What was that?" Molly asked as she walked over to Serena's side and stood there for a few seconds and then started to walk slowly towards the forest like park.

Seeing that her friend was about to walk into danger, Serena quickly grabbed Molly's shoulder and turned to face her friend, "Molly it wouldn't be such a good idea to walk in there, especially now since its dark!" Serena tried to convince both Molly and herself about the dangers. But as hard as she tried to convince herself that it was nothing, her body was trying to pull her towards the sound of the fight. She knew that something major was wrong and that she needed to go and stop whatever evil thing it was there, but she didn't know how to. "Hey Molly, stay here, I'm gonna go see what's there," and with that said, Serena took off running towards the trees and the sounds of faint screaming and shouting.

"Serena wait!" but it was too late. By the time Molly started to come back to her senses her friend was already in the trees running towards the main path.

'Oh thank god there are lamps on this path!' Serena thought to herself as she found her way to the main path and kept running, following the sound of the screams and shouts, to the empty spot in the park where the battle was being held.

The monster was a dark black maroon color with dark blood red eyes and yellow sharp pointy teeth. It stood tall on its hind legs that looked like they were from a tiger or lion. The claws on its arms were long, thick and sharp and sprouting from its back were huge bat wings. The over sized bat, which was screaming and trying to fight off six men while he tried to collect the energy that he needed for his queen.

Four of the men that were fighting had on gray uniforms with orange, blue, green and red lining and masks on their faces. One guy was in a white uniform with yellow-goldish lining and mask and the last one was decked out in a tuxedo, top hat, cape, cane, white gloves and a white mask over his face.

To Serena, these men were all so familiar to her… but she didn't really know if it was the feeling like she knew them from a past life or she had met these guys somewhere else in this time. She didn't know and the more she watched the fight, from her hiding spot in the bushes, Serena kept getting the strange feeling of anger and wanting to go out there and help them.

The guys were starting to lose their energy as they got tired from fighting the monster. This angered Serena even more when she saw someone else off in the distance holding some kind of power draining energy ball and then disappear right before her very eyes.

Serena clenched her fists tightly and unbeknownst to her, sparks of power were erupting from her tight fists.

Before she knew what was going on she shouted in a low angered whisper, "Power Up!" and then transformed into an outfit she would never have in her closet.

The sailor outfit was two red bows, a white bodice, a blue skirt, a red on one side blue on the other cape was on her shoulders and a white mask covered her eyes to hide her face. Red pointed knee high boots, with a small golden crescent moon on the top of the boot, with about 2 3/4 of an inch heel were on her feet. A red choker necklace with a gold crescent moon charm graced her neck while match golden crescent moon earrings dangled down from her ear lobes. A golden tiara with a crescent moon on it was on her forehead. The bow on her chest held a golden brooch locket with a yellow crescent moon with a baby pink colored dot above the crescent moon. But what surprised Serena the most was that her hair was back to its long length from when she was nine and styled in the same style. Long golden blonde pig tails cascaded down from her head to her knee. On the top of her head was where the hair was wrapped a few times to make a ball of hair. Her nickname when she was younger was meatball, she didn't mind too much since it was her favorite food but it got personal when people called her meatball head.

Serena, looking back at the battle, now knew what she had to do. She now knew that she had to help these guys fight but what really shocked her was that, she now understood as to why her parents had moved her here. This was her duty and she now started to believe that her dreams are real.

She watched the monster knock the tuxedoed man off of his feet and into a bush on the other side of the open area.

"Tux! You're gonna pay for that you creepy old bat!" she heard the other guys yell and then try their stronger attacks on the monster wasting more of their energy.

The attacks just barely worked and on impulse, Serena channeled her energy and then grabbed the tiara off of her head and whispered, "Tiara Magic!" and then threw the disk at the bat winged monster, turning it to dust.

"Guys, who did that?" Jadeite asked as he looked around. The others just shrugged and Malachite and Nephrite went to go get their friend that was thrown into a thorn-berry bush. He was carried out, hat missing and his clothes were all torn up and his face had a few scratches here and there.

Right on cue, Serena jumped out from her hiding spot to face the guys.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked with some ice in her voice, she didn't want to seem like some little priss who would easily be taken for granted. And now because of her new found power, she now knew that she had to keep her friends scarce because of the danger.

"I think so," Zoicite mused and then looked around at the other guys until Malachite's curiosity go the best of his bitterness.

"Who cares about us, who are you?" he asked sort of getting into his fighting stance.

"Who am I?" Serena asked and then looked back down at her outfit until she came up with a name, "I am the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon," she said with her hands on her hips in a sassy way.

"Who do you work for?" the guy in the tux questioned her.

"Me, myself and I, that's who, why?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. 'He looks strangely familiar. Where have I seen him before?!' Serena questioned to herself.

"Because the only Sailor Scouts there are, work for the enemy. How do we know that you don't work for them?" the guy in the white uniform questioned.

"Uh… let's see here. I just saved your butts from dying!" she responded. "But I think I should be asking who and what are you guys?"

"We are the Earth G's and we protect Earth from the Negaverse," Zoicite stated with pride in his voice.

"Earth G's? How'd you come up with that name? No offence but… it's kind of lame." Serena said with a look of distaste to the name. When Jadeite opened his mouth to respond, Serena started talking again after she looked up to the sky, "Oh well, I don't really care anyways," she said with a shrug and then turned to leave. She was in front of the main path when she turned back to look at the guys who were looking at her intently, mainly the guy in the tuxedo. "Next time, be careful," she said with more ice and then ran on to the path.

Seeing that she was leaving, Tuxedo Mask tried to get up from where he was sitting on the ground, but he couldn't find the strength for he was too weak from this last fight. He had a strange yet familiar feeling about this girl flow through the core of his body and he needed to know who she was. But he was too late, when he finally found the strength to get up, for she had already ran off to some place unknown to them.

When she knew that she was a far enough distance away from the guys, Serena quickly made sure that she was alone before detransforming. After she was back to regular Serena she quickly made her way back to where she had parked the car and left Molly standing.

Serena let out a sigh of relief seeing that her friend was still there waiting for her.

"Serena, what happened? Tell me everything about the fight! Was it the Earth G's fighting another energy draining monster?" Molly was asking way too many questions and Serena's head was spinning and she was starting to feel a little bit dizzy and over whelmed from the events that had occurred that night.

"Um Molly can we just go home, I promise that I'll tell you everything tomorrow but I'm just so tired right now to do anything else," Serena said as she got into the passenger seat of the car and Molly nodded her head understandingly and then they were off on their way home.

Unbeknownst to the heroes that were in the park, there was a shadow lurking in the dark depths of the trees. He was watching her ever since she had left the gym with her friend and he gave her the power to transform. Her time was now, though it was still too soon, they needed her.

Taking out his cell phone, he quickly dialed a number and when the person picked up he said, "It's done, now the truth will slowly come to the surface."

* * *

**_Here was Episode Two Part Two! I hope that you all had enjoyed some of the small ass kicking that I had put in there... I know I did when I wrote those scenes... lol so yeah, now she knows part of the truth! what is going to happen next? Stay tuned! Oh and the name Earth G's is actually going to change! but I would totally love to thank _Chichiforever scoliosisr2d2 _and_ Jerikagoddess _for helping me come up with the names! so yeah but the option is now between Heavenly Kings and Warrior Knights!_**

_**Next chapter EPISODE TWO PART TWO: SURFACING THE TRUTH**_

_**please review!**_

**_Thanks for reading! ;)_**

**_~SailorMoon489_**

* * *


	5. Episode Two Part Two

**Hey everyone okay so Warrior Knights WON!!! woot woot! lol okay so either in the next chapter or the one after that will be when the guys start to doubt the Earth G's name... oops too much said! okay so here is Chapter four!!!**

* * *

**Episode Two Part Two:  
**_Surfacing the Truth_

* * *

When Serena got home, it was nearing eight o'clock and she had to get up the next morning at five. She took out her house key and unlocked the front door and walked in while shouting, "Mom, Dad I'm home!" and the only response she got was from her mother saying "Serena, could you come here for a moment please?"

Shrugging and tossing her keys on to the coffee table and her bag next to the table on the floor of her new home's main entrance, Serena quickly made her way to her mother's study.

Luna's study was filled from shelf to shelf with different kinds and types of science books and what not. And since the house had a lot of extra rooms for space, Luna wanted this room as her study. It was on the main floor, right next to the den. In the study was a large desk with a chair at a far wall that was used for her research and in the middle of the room was a medium sized wooden coffee table and two pretty big leather seats on each side of the table.

When Serena walked into the study, she knew that she didn't need to knock on the door for she had a feeling that her mother had something major to tell her, she found her mother looking through many different text books trying to find the topic that she and her co-workers were studying back at the lab.

"You called for me, Mom?" Serena asked as she took a seat in one of the leathers seats as Luna went to sit down at the desk.

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you… but was there a fight between good and bad tonight?" Luna questioned. Serena wanted to lie and say that she didn't know anything about it, but those strange feelings were still there and they were making her say things that if it were last week, she would've never even said.

"Yes why is there something you need to tell me about the monster stealing energy?" Serena questioned.

"So that's what they're doing," Luna mused in a quiet voice that so low, Serena couldn't understand a word that she muttered. "Were there other super heroes there? Like the… what do they call themselves? Oh yes, the 'Earth G's'?" she questioned again.

"Yes"

"Serena, did you watch the battle go on from a distance?" Luna asked another question and she kept questioning her.

"Yes but honestly I don't really understand what you are trying to tell me—or ask me mom?" Serena said in a small voice, and right when she finished the front door opened and her father came rushing into the room and sat down across from Serena in the other leather seat that was in the large study.

"Artemis, now that you're here, can you tell Serena what it is that I've been trying to tell her for the past," she quickly looked at her watch to see how long she had been talking and asking questions. "Seven minutes,"

"Serena, did you feel power flow through your core and the next thing you know you're saying things like 'Power Up' and 'Tiara Magic' to fight?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes, I really don't understand why I felt that way and why those things happened. And who and _what_ is Sailor Moon?" Serena asked.

"Your destiny," Luna answered after a long moment of silence.

"My destiny? So what you are saying is that I'm destined to risk my life and fight evil for the rest of it just to keep this planet safe?" Serena asked with a perplexed expression on her face.

"No, you're destiny is to find the Silver Imperial Crystal. We find that then our Princess will come. Your duty as a Sailor Scout is to protect the Princess from danger at _all costs_. But also we need to find a way to bring the other Scouts back to our side," Artemis finished in a low tone.

"I see, but what is your role in all of this? You are my parents… right?" Serena questioned.

"We are your guardians. We are here to train and protect you and the scouts until the Princess comes. Then our duties go to her." Luna answered not really liking how this was going to end up at.

"So you aren't parents… just my guardians?" Serena questioned again.

"Yes," Artemis answered seeing that Luna didn't want to have anything to do with their charge getting upset.

"If you aren't my real parents… then what happened to them?" Serena asked while trying to keep her face composed without the tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Your birth parents are still alive, last time we checked. They understood your purpose for living the day you were born. It was the only way to protect you and to keep you safe. We couldn't get to the others in time for they were too far away and we had no way of keeping track of them," said Artemis.

"We never wanted to take you away from your real parents, but we had no choice. They would do anything to get their hands on you. Once they have all of the Sailor Scouts on their side, the universe will be destroyed." Luna stated in a serious tone.

"'_They'_ as you put it, is the Negaverse? Do we know anything more about them?" Serena asked wanting to know who was it that made her parents give her away to risk her very own life fighting something that could easily kill her with a snap of a finger.

"Yes, '_They_' is the Negaverse and no we don't know anything more than they have Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury," answered Artemis.

"What do I need to do to get them back? I know I cannot fight this all on my own and I need my team." Serena said voice full of determination. Luna and Artemis smiled knowing that this went better than they had expected.

"Your training is going to be more intense than ever, Serena. Do you think you're ready?" Luna questioned the blonde.

Tying her mid back length hair into a messy bun, Serena looked at the two adults with more determination than she had ever thought was possible for her to have.

"I will do anything to get them back and to destroy this enemy called 'The Negaverse'."

"That is all we needed to hear," Artemis said simply and then left the room without another word.

After her husband left the room, Luna went and sat in the leather seat that was next to the seat that Serena was currently sitting in. Luna noticed that Serena was shaking almost violently and she knew that it was her anger.

"Serena," Luna said in a soft cooing voice, "Serena, maybe you should go get some sleep, since you have to get up at five tomorrow morning." Luna suggested as she placed her hand softly onto Serena's shaking shoulder.

"What is my real name?" Serena asked ignoring Luna completely.

"Serenity Annette Moon, your name never changed. Artemis and I never really had last names, so we just went by your last name: Moon. And when you were little you were never really able to say Serenity, it always sounded like Serena so that's why we call you that. You were never told that your birth first name was Serenity, since you seemed to love Serena so much," Luna explained to Serena with a small smile as she remembered the memories that she had of a little two year old Serena and when she first started talking and saying her name. The two laughed lightly as they remembered and when the laughter died, things went to serious again.

"Is it okay if I still call you and Artemis Mom and Dad? I've been calling you guys that all my life and it would just be really weird calling you two by your first names," Serena stated.

"I wouldn't want anything more than for you to keep calling me that. I was never able to have any children, so even though you come from another family, I have always viewed you as a daughter, my daughter." Luna said and Serena then lunged in for a hug and then sobbed for about an hour and a half.

When the sobs had died down, Serena bid Luna goodnight and then walked up the stairs to her bed room. It was a good thing that Serena was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, for when she walked into her room she went straight to her bed and fell asleep right when she made contact with her soft feather pillow and slept the rest of the night away.

_The following morning, 2:14 am, at the beach_

The next morning found the guys meeting up at their favorite beach to discuss about the previous night's battle and the new heroin that helped them.

"So she said that her name was Sailor Moon? How come I don't remember there ever being a Sailor Moon from the past?" Phil questioned as he threw some shells and rocks at the noisy water. The guys were sitting on a large rock, next to the ocean's edge, in a circle facing each other.

"Who knows, but you'd guys have to admit that she was pretty hot," Jed commented and everyone else just shook their heads.

"Did Grandpa Hino know anything about her Darien?" Zack questioned as he put his physics book down.

"Grandpa didn't really know how to react to it. He said that there had been stories about her and rumors that she was supposed to awaken before the Negaverse attacked… but that was all," said Darien.

"Hm, that's kind of weird and strange," Mike mused with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Okay, so now we know that she was from the past, what are we going to do about her? Should we just team up with her since we do seem to have the same tactics against the Negaverse?" Andrew questioned.

"What? Are you CRAZY?! She's a Sailor Scout, Drew; she could turn on us at any second if she wanted to!" Darien snapped at Andrew.

"Okay… then maybe you are right," said Andrew as he quietly yawned. The boys hadn't gotten much sleep last night, so that's when they called each other and planned the meeting so early in the morning.

"Hey guys, can we talk about this later? I'm tired as hell!" Jed exclaimed with a big sleepy yawn.

"Yeah, I've got to get to work around 10 later on and I need at least 5 hours of sleep to get me through the rest of today." Andrew stated.

The boys agreed and decided that they would meet up again later on at the Crown that evening and talk more about this new Scout and her part in all of this.

_Two hours and twenty-three minutes later_

There was an annoying buzzing sound of an alarm that was ringing in a sleeping girl's ears. Tiredly she lifted up her arm and slammed her fist down on the electronic to make it shut up. The buzzing immediately stopped once her fist made contact with the 'off' button.

Slowly, she got up from her soft comfy mattress and headed towards the bathroom that was a room part of her large bedroom.

Stripping from her clothing, then turning on the warm steaming water, the girl got into the shower to wake up and wash her hair and body.

This was part of her daily routine that she had been doing for the past eight years now.

Serena still wasn't used to getting up at five every morning, but she knew that she had to. And now knowing that she had training to improve her fighting skills as Sailor Moon, made her more determined to fight for peace and to get her Scouts back.

Serena had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something wasn't going to go the way that she had planned or had hoped for. This made her annoyed but she just shook off the feeling.

Now that her hair and body was all clean, after using soap, shampoo and conditioner, Serena turned off the warm water and quickly wrapped a towel around her small body and head.

Leaving the bathroom lights on and turning on the fan before she left the room, Serena went over to her walk-in closet and got underwear and sports bra, her navy blue leotard and light pink short shorts to change into before going back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

When Serena finished getting dressed, she went back into the bathroom and turned off the fan when she saw that the condensation on the mirror had gone away. Her mid back length golden blonde hair was still wet and hung loosely over her shoulders as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Wanting to dry her hair before she did anything else, Serena grabbed the blow-dryer and turned it on and started to dry her hair. Ten minutes later the blonde hair was dry and shone in the florescent light beautifully. Grabbing a hair tie, Serena quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun before she brushed her teeth.

The final thing Serena did before she ran downstairs to get something healthy to eat was apply some make-up. To go with her leotard, Serena applied some light navy blue sparkly eye shadow and light black eyeliner. And since her face is acne and blemish free, Serena didn't have a need for the cover-up. Before leaving the bathroom, Serena gave herself a satisfied grin in the large half wall length mirror.

After Serena exited her bathroom, she quickly went over to her vanity and grabbed the crystal pendent necklace, which she assumed, was given to her by her birth parents.

Closing her door, after turning off all of the lights, to her bedroom, Serena rushed down the stairs while quickly putting on the crystal necklace pendant in her rush.

Upon her entering the kitchen, Serena could hear the blender on and she shuddered at the thought of what _healthy_ breakfast her coach was making for her this morning.

When the blender was turned off, Serena took it as her cue to walk into the kitchen and ask what was for breakfast.

Walking towards the kitchen counter, where Artemis was making the smoothie, Serena sat down on one of the bar stools.

"So what cha making?" she asked curiously.

"A smoothie that I think you're going to like way better than all of the others," Artemis stated as he handed Serena the glass that he had just poured the chunky ice filled cold beverage into, a glass of water so she could take her vitamins and one of those five hour energy shots to help her wake up.

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to like this one, Dad?" Serena questioned as she finished taking her vitamins and the five hour energy drink shot. She was holding the glass, which had the light orange chunky iced drink, with a look of slight uncertainty. She was nervous about what the flavor was going to do to her stomach like the other '_healthy'_ that her dad had made for her.

"There are no veggies in this one like the others, Rena. I mixed some mangos and peaches since I know that they're some of your favorite fruits," Artemis said as he started cleaning the dirty blender.

"Really Dad?" Serena asked as she took a sip of the drink. It was really good and it was something that she had never had before. She knew that it had some of that strength building powder that Artemis used to have his football team, that he coached, take. Artemis stopped coaching football when Serena was around the age of 9 and started to get more serious into her gymnastics. Artemis had been coaching football for over 15 years by the time of Serena's 9th birthday. "Dad, this is AMAZING! So much better than the vegetables that you had used before," Serena stated with a huge grin as she finished up the drink.

"Well good to know that fruits make you happier than the vegetables," Artemis said jokingly as Serena threw his jacket at him as he walked over to the main entrance hallway where Serena was getting her gym bag ready.

"Is Mom still sleeping?" Serena asked as she and Artemis exited the house and started walking over to their mini-van. Serena had her sketch book and pencil in hand as they walked over to the car.

"No, surprisingly your mother was up around 4:30 this morning. She left for work at five," Artemis stated as he unlocked the car doors and got into the driver's seat. When he looked over to Serena, she was sitting with her knees up against the dashboard while her sketch book was on her lap and she was in her drawing trance.

Artemis got a quick glimpse at what Serena was drawing and gasped, throwing the young almost 16 year old blonde out of her trance.

"What's wrong dad?" Serena asked with concern in her voice.

"What inspired you to draw that picture?" Artemis questioned though he knew that since they had explained Serena's destiny last night, he could tell her the story of their princess. But when he saw the picture… it seemed to him that the story had already been told to her.

"Remember when I was about five and we had moved to the country side of Tokyo to live with Grandma?" Serena questioned and then continued on as Artemis nodded his head remembering, "Well one night I had a terrible nightmare about a kingdom being destroyed and people there dying. Grandma had heard me whimpering in my sleep and came to comfort me from the dream. I told her about it and then she told me that it reminded her of a story that her Grandfather used to tell her as a bedtime story when she was my age at the time.

"She said that the story was of a young love between a Prince and Princess that had soon become forbidden once their kingdoms started feuding. The reason for the feud was not because of political differences but because of a young jealous witch that was a queen of a small kingdom on Earth. The queen was in love with the prince but when she found out about the love that was shared between him and the princess of the moon, her jealousy turned into rage and the rage turned into war. The war only lasted a few days and fully stopped when the evil queen was caught and put to death. When things started to die down, Earth and the Moon came to a treaty and the treaty would be bound with the marriage of the Earth Prince to the Moon Princess, since they were in love.

"That is what had inspired me and also I keep having these dreams about the Prince and Princess a lot lately…" Serena finished off in a small voice which Artemis didn't hear because he was both driving and going crazy in his head that she knew part of the truth of what had happened over 5,000 years ago.

When Serena had finished telling her story, she and Artemis had arrived at the gym for training. Quickly closing and then putting her sketch book into her backpack, Serena made her way out of the car and walked to the main entrance of the gym with her father.

"Okay Serena, go work on the Double Back and Double Layout. I need to talk with Coach Mason about the upcoming meets," Artemis said and when he got the 'Okay' from Serena, he quickly went to Coach Mason's office.

"Mason," Artemis said as he knocked on the slightly opened door. Mason was standing at the window overlooking the entire gym and watching the girls warm up and also watching the mistakes that most of them were doing.

"Artemis, you're finally here. Come here and look at Molly and Rena's perfect Back 1/1 and Arabian Fronts. Why isn't Rena competing in meets anymore? If she wants to make it into the 2012 Olympics she needs to start competing again," Mason stated as he took his eyes away from the window to face Artemis. Because of how long Serena has been doing gymnastics and working on it day and night, some of the Olympic coaches have been trying to scout her and get her to come to train with them but every time they went to one of her meets, she was too young or didn't know a certain trick and they couldn't scout her. When Serena is at the gym she goes by Rena since, to her, Serena seems too common.

Mason Falters is a man in his middle thirties, so to give an exact number for his age he is 36. Mason has been in gymnastics ever since he was seven and is an Olympic Gold Medal Gymnast. He retired when he was 18 and started coaching after he got out of college around the age of 29. Mason has been coaching at Oceanside Gymnastics Academy ever since he turned 32 four years ago. And when he started coaching at OGA, every meet the gymnasts competed in, they won, even one of the gymnasts that had Mason as a coach had gone all the way to worlds and came in second.

Guess you could say that Mason has a big head since he is overly proud of his gymnasts and he does get a little stuck up and snooty about it too. Artemis met Mason when they were college roommates and became good friends. So that's another reason why he knows about the OGA gym.

"Rena is getting back into the schedule with gymnastics everyday and karate four times a week. I'm going to be training her for now on with her gymnastics and she will be a sub for in case if one of your girls gets injured and can't compete in the upcoming meet. I'm going to need the spare keys to the second gym for private training. Rena cannot have any distractions and no one can come visit her, even on breaks," stated Artemis with a calm expression on his pale face.

Mason looked taken aback and shocked but quickly shook the feeling off as he opened up a drawer to his desk and handed Artemis the keys to the spare gym.

"Today is her last day working with the girls. But I think I'll let her train with them on certain days… say Tuesdays and Thursdays?" Artemis questioned. He knew that Serena would be mad if she couldn't train with Molly and Molly was the only friend that Serena has ever had. All of the other girls that Serena had met were snobs and really stuck-up thinking that they were the best in everything and looked down upon Serena since she was better than them.

Artemis requested that Serena should train with the girls and Tuesdays and Thursdays to give her a break from the training that he was going to put her through to get her ready for her role as Sailor Moon and saving the world form the Negaverse.

"Okay Arty, whatever you think is best for Rena," Mason said and then turned his attention to his digital wrist watch to see that the time was 6: 15 and training would be starting in 5 more minutes. Mason quickly pressed the intercom button and announced to the girls, "5 more minutes until we get started ladies and gentlemen, 5 more minutes."

_On the mats with Molly and Serena; same time when Artemis first got to Mason's office_

"So Rena when are you going to tell me what had happened last night?" Molly questioned as they were stretching and warming-up before their lesson.

"I got lost when I went in and didn't find the fight until the monster was dusted. I just barely made it in time to get a glimpse of the 'Earth G's'" Serena said as she used her hands for air quotes when she said Earth G's. Molly started ranting on with non-stop questions on what certain guys from the group looked like and Serena just got confused even more by the second when Molly started using their names.

"I think Nephrite is the cutest out of all of them… but I've got Melvin so that pretty much out beats all of them," Molly said mainly to herself with a shrug.

"Hey guys," said a girl that was obviously younger than Molly and Serena and had short dirty strawberry blonde hair and green brown eyes. This was Andrew's younger sister Isabella but she prefers that everyone should call her Izzy.

"Hey Izzy," Serena said with a smile as she saw the young teenager approach her and Molly.

"But Nephrite looks so strong and masculine while Melvin is so thin and scrawny…" Molly kept comparing and contrasting Melvin with Nephrite and hadn't noticed when Izzy had come over to chat with them.

"She freaking over the Earth G's again?" Izzy questioned and Serena just nodded her head and mouthed 'Oh yeah'.

Walking over to her friend and placing both hands on Molly's shoulders, Izzy tried to get Molly to come back to her senses, "Melvin is the sweetest and cutest boy you have ever known. You love him with all of your heart and will do anything for him." Izzy said as she tried to get Molly to snap out of her trance and she saw that it didn't work too well, Izzy lightly pushed Molly so she would fall off the mat that she was sitting on.

"What happened?" Molly asked as she quickly sat up coming out of her trance. Serena and Izzy were cracking up laughing and rolling on the floor at Molly's actions and the expression on her face. It was like as if she was startlingly awoken from a quick nap.

"Okay I need to work on my Double Back and Double Layout since I haven't worked on them for about a month since camp got out," Serena said after her laughter had subsided and she finished up her stretching. Izzy had to go back to the bars to finish up some of the drills that her coach was teaching her and helping her with.

"Yeah I need to work on my back handspring. Mason says my landing is a little off," Molly said with a shrug.

"But first I think we need to do an Aerial Cartwheel since we are good at that," Serena suggested and then took off running down the large mat and jumping when she was about to the middle of the mat, doing a cartwheel in mid air without using her hands. When Serena landed, she quickly went into the splits and turned to see Molly doing her Aerial Cartwheel and landing right next to her.

Serena was too lazy to just stand up, so instead she got into a bridge and then did a back walk over so she was now standing next to Molly.

"Okay now let's see your back handspring and I'll see what I can do to help your landing," Serena said and Molly quickly jogged to a corner of the large mat and started running until she did the back handspring and not landing very gracefully. Serena immediately saw the problem. "Your timing is just a little bit off. Try going a little bit slower next time and count to five. When you get to three you should be finishing up and jumping into the back flip. Four is when you are in the air and five is when you land. One and two don't come until the end of the cartwheel." Serena instructed and Molly then went back to the spot she was just at and did what Serena had told her to do and this time her landing was more graceful than before. "Molly, that was perfect!" Serena squealed as she ran to her best friend's side.

"Thanks Rena," Molly said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Molly, that was amazing! The best you've ever done since you learned how to do that!" Izzy stated with praise and amazement in her voice as she caught up with the girls after she had to run a few drills on the uneven bars.

"Hey do you guys want to play a little game?" Serena asked slyly after she worked on double back and double layout that Artemis had wanted her to practice a few times.

"Depends, what kind of game are we talking about here Rena?"

"A game to see how many back flips you can do without stopping," Serena replied and Molly just grinned the same sly grin that Serena had on her lips. "But it needs to be timed," she quickly added and then the two girls turned to look at Izzy.

"Okay fine, how long should you go for?" Izzy questioned as she motioned for Coach Riley to come over to them.

"Hey Coach Riley, we want to see who can the most back flips, without stopping, for five minutes. Do you think that you can time us?" Serena asked as she pointed between her and Molly.

The coaches new that Serena and Molly were the back flipping champions and they knew that they wouldn't be able to hurt themselves since they have done things like this before.

Taking a few seconds to think it over in his head, Coach Riley then agreed that he would time them.

While taking out his stopwatch, the two girls positioned themselves a few feet away from each other so they wouldn't collide or bump into the other while flipping.

"Okay, here are the rules: Only back flipping is allowed. It can be any kind of flip just as long as you flip backwards. If, for any reason, one of you two stops for more than five seconds… you're out! Got it?" the two girls nodded as Coach Riley finished up with the rules of the game and then continued on with, "Get ready, get set… BACK FLIP!" he shouted and then pressed the 'START' button on the stop watch.

When 'BACK FLIP' was said, the two girls quickly went into motion and started flipping like no one had seen before. There were some twisting back flips, regular ones and some where the girls weren't even sure if it was considered a back flip.

A little more than three minutes into the game, some of the other gymnasts had gathered around to see what was going on and everyone could tell that Serena and Molly were starting to get tired and dizzy from all of the flipping and spinning.

Another minute later the two girls were still at it and there was 30 seconds left of the game. The two girls quickly looked at each other with exhausted looks on their faces before they quickly went back to doing more flips.

"15 seconds left you guys!" Izzy said excitedly as she started to bounce up and down on her toes.

After the girls were told that, they started to hear the other boys and girls from the Academy cheering and rooting them on.

With ten seconds left, everyone started to count down out loud.

"Ten! Nine!"

Serena and Molly started to go faster with their flips but then slowed a little.

"Eight! Seven!"

Everyone was still cheering and counting down and the two girls started to feel their legs going a little weak.

"Six!"

Molly and Serena kept going and Serena had just come up with a good idea. "Hey Molly, lets finish off with your back handspring and my double layout when they get to four," Serena suggested and she heard Molly's muffled "Okay".

"Five!"

The two girls then prepared themselves for the surprise that no one was expecting.

"Four!"

"Everyone move out of the way!" Serena yelled as she and Molly started to run forward to do their tricks and land them perfectly.

"Three! Two! ONE!" everyone cheered as the two girls landed their stunts perfectly when the group shouted 'One'.

Serena and Molly quickly fell on their butts, dizzy from all of those back flips that they had done.

"It looks like a tie to me," Izzy said as she extended both of her hands and offered one hand to each of the two girls. The two both gladly took the offer and were quickly pulled to their feet.

"Okay everyone, we have _A LOT_ of work to do before our next big meet!" Mason said as he walked in front of the large group of gymnasts. "Myself, Riley and Carrie will be judging on who has shown us that they have earned their spot on the team for the upcoming meet." Mason quickly added before he dismissed everyone to go back to where they were so they could get their training done for the day.

_Four hours later at the Crown; 10:35 am_

Andrew walked into the not very crowded restaurant, refreshed and rejuvenated for his shift after he got a good full 8 hours of sleep. Surprisingly Melvin was there working before Andrew, but he quickly shook off that feeling since it was usually him who was there at six thirty cleaning and getting the restaurant ready for the breakfast groups and then around 11:30 to get the arcade ready for afternoon youngsters.

"Hey Andy, you're late. What happened? Long night with a certain brunette haired and green eyed goddess?" Melvin questioned jokingly as he finished up serving a young married couple their morning coffee.

"No, I've been up studying for the Chemistry test that we have Thursday," Andrew sort of lied. When he got home after the fight last night, it was around eight thirty and he had decided that some studying would help distract him from the night's events. It had but when Jed and Darien had called around 1:45 to meet up at the beach to discuss the blonde heroin that had showed up, the troubled and confused feeling that Andrew had had before, came crashing full force right back to him.

"Oh there was an update on the school site last night and the test was moved to Tuesday. I'll help you study if you'd like?" Melvin offered while he looked at a disbelieving horrified Andrew who had stopped in mid-step behind the counter while he was getting his white apron uniform.

"Please Melvin, and I think you should tell Dare. I think he'll _love_ this update info," Andrew said with a sly grin on his face.

Right after Andrew had told Melvin to tell Darien the news about the Chemistry test date being moved, he had came running into the Crown.

"Andrew I have bad news really bad news!" Darien said in a rush.

"Dude, first take a few breathers. Here," Andrew said as he handed Darien a cold glass of water. "Okay, now what's wrong?"

"It's Kaleen! She's back from Greece and won't leave me alone! She thinks I _hate_ this place, so if she comes in here asking you where I am, tell her that you haven't seen me _all_ week," Darien begged and Andrew got an idea in his head.

"Yeah, sure man. I won't say a thing!" Andrew replied and Darien just looked at him strangely.

"Oh yeah and I forgot to tell you, I talked with Grandpa when I left the beach this morning," said Darien.

"And?" Andrew prodded on.

"And he told me about this crystal and its magical powers," Darien said with a shrug. He could care less about some crystal with magic powers at the moment. He just wanted to know more about this Sailor Moon character and her role in all of this.

Is she a friend… or a foe?

"Oh hey Dare, before I forget, there was an update on the school website today." Andrew stated with a sly look.

"So?" Darien responded with no interest at all.

"Have you studied for that Chemistry test yet?" Andrew asked.

"A little… why?" Darien was confused and wanted to know what his best friend knew.

"If you were to take the test now, how do you think you would do?" Andrew kept questioning.

"I think I would get either a C or a B… why?" Darien asked with a shrug.

"The test was moved to Tuesday." Melvin interjected.

"WHAT?!" Darien exclaimed as he stood up out of the bar stool in surprise. "I need to go study! Oh and if you see Kaleen, tell her I moved to Moscow!" Darien shouted back as he ran out of the Crown and back home to study his brains out for the Chemistry test that would determine his final grade for interims and to see if he could still play football.

* * *

**_Here was Episode Two Part Two! I hope that you all had enjoyed this chapter! hopefully like the others... lol so yeah, and now she knows more to the truth! what is going to happen next? Stay tuned! Oh and I would like to thank everyone that had voted in the poll! You guys chose Warrior Knights and its going to be the name that Earth G's is switched with!!! I'm like sooo in the writing zone today! this is GREAT! so the next chapter should be coming soon then! ;)_**

Oh and I'm thinking of having a guest Celebrity in the story! so far it's between Chace Crawford, Taylor Lautner, Robbert Pattinson and Zac Efron... if there is an actor between the ages of 17 to 25 that you want to see in this story, PM me or say it in a review and then I'll put up another poll! and if you can't use the poll you can review who you want! but the guest celebrity wont show for another few chapters... there is a lot that I want to happen for the first three months of school for Serena :)

_**Next chapter EPISODE THREE PART ONE: FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL**_

_**please review!**_

**_Thanks for reading! ;)_**

**_~SailorMoon489_**

* * *


	6. Episode Three Part One

**_HEY EVERY BODY!!!!! OMG I'm ssssoooooo sorry that I haven't updated in soooooo long!!!! School is going CRAZY for me! First my grades and then Boyfriend trouble... well that's High School for ya! Don't you just LOVE the drama?! well I DON'T! but if you look at it in an author's perspective it really helps me with the drama for this story and some of my others! lol any ways i just wanna point out that I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!! i wish i did but i don't! so all i can do is just write fanfiction! lol please review! they are very well appreciated here!  
_**

**_happy reading to you all!  
_**

**_love,_**

**_SailorMoon489 ; )  
_**

* * *

**Episode Three Part One:  
**_First Day of High School_

* * *

The weekend went by quickly as Serena worked day and night on her training with Artemis. When she was told that she would be training for her combat fighting when she was Sailor Moon, Serena was excited to mix fighting with her gymnastics. She was also happy to know that she would be going back to karate, but the original plan for four times per week had to change to two times per week and her lessons wouldn't start for another three weeks.

Tuesday and Thursday was when she got to train and practice with Molly and the other girls in the main gym. Those were also the days when Serena had karate right after training.

Monday went by as a blur since Serena had gymnastics from 6am to 5pm that day.

Tuesday was the day when Serena had her driver's test and passed and got her driver's licenses. As a present for passing her test, Luna and Artemis got Serena a brand new Aston Martin Vanquish (AN: Picture link is on my profile). Serena drove herself, Molly and Izzy to the gym when Izzy and Molly got out of school around 12 that after noon and when the three girls got out of training they went to the Crown and all of the car lover's jaws had dropped at the sight of Serena's new car. It was then that she realized that she couldn't drive this car to school if she wanted to stay invisible from the student population.

Wednesday was Serena's day of hell. Luna had decided that Serena needed a new wardrobe and took her shopping at all of the designer stores and bought her ten pairs of Chanel jeans, five pairs long lengthen plaid button up shirts, a pair of low top black and white converse all stars, 8 different colored tank tops, about 20 different types of short sleeved shirts and 3 pairs of jean shorts.

When Thursday had rolled around, Serena was starting to get a little bit nervous.

Molly pulled up in front of Serena's house and honked the horn to her black 2008 Chevy cobalt and sat back and waited for her friend as she was walking out of the front double doors to the house.

Serena was wearing one of the pairs of the five different styled skinny jeans that she had gotten yesterday while shopping with her mom. These jeans were a dark navy blue and on top she wore a light blue shirt underneath a black and white plaid button up shirt that went down to her waist. It didn't really do much to show off her figure and Molly slightly frowned at the sight.

"Serena, why are you wearing that plaid shirt on top of your blue shirt?" Molly questioned as Serena got into the car.

"What are you talking about Mol? I think it looks fine," Serena said with a shrug. Her long hair was up in a messy bun and her make-up was very light, just light blue eye shadow that was the same color as her eyes and some light mascara.

"Well at least you have your contacts in… you do have them in right?" Molly asked with some sarcasm in her serious toned voice. She knew that Serena hated wearing her glasses and preferred her contacts more than her frames.

"Yes I do have my contacts in Molly… but do you think that I should take this plaid shirt off and just wear the blue shirt? Or maybe I should put my sweater on top for in case if I get cold?" Serena asked as she looked through both her school bag and gymnastics bag.

"We don't need you drawing attention to yourself and we defiantly cannot have you wearing your team jacket with your nickname in big letters on the back. People here know about the gymnasts that are big and Rena, you are one of them. So just… here just take this please!" Molly pleaded as she handed Serena her brown leather jacket that was in the back seat of the car.

"Molly are you serious?" Serena asked as she held the jacket in her hands and looked at it in full shock. Molly had gotten this jacket when she went to France for a week training session last spring break. It means the world to her.

"That's not the jacket I got from France, if you're wondering. I ordered it online the other day from the same store that I had gotten it from and it just came in this morning. Luna asked me to get you one yesterday since she couldn't find a leather jacket she thought that you'd like and she paid me to do it and I ordered a different one this morning, that I also liked, once this one came in. So the jacket is yours but honestly Serena, I cannot let you walk into Oceanside High School looking like you just walked out of your art studio. Were you painting this morning?" Molly asked as she parked the car in the student parking lot of the school and took the plaid shirt from Serena and pointed out the paint stains that were visible on the shirt.

"Maybe…" Molly then gave her 'the look'. "Okay fine I was! I guess that I could use this in art class then… since I will be painting," Serena mused and Molly agreed thinking that that was a good idea.

"Okay Serena now let's get this show on the road! Oh and hand me your gym bag so I can put it in the trunk with mine," Molly offered as Serena handed her the bag and then quickly put it in the trunk of her car.

It was the last two days of September and there was a cool autumn breeze in the air that was making Serena cold. So it was a good thing that Molly had given Serena the jacket to her for her first day of public school.

"Okay well I'll show you where the counseling office is so you can get your full schedule, again." Molly said and then walked with Serena to the counseling office.

The office was large with white walls covered with some of the worker's family photos and some graduation pictures from last school year's graduating class. At the main desk was a lady that looked to be in her late forties early fifties with short cut hair that had tints of gray at the roots but it was hard to tell because her hair was such a pale blonde.

When she heard the door open and then close, the lady looked up to see two girls, Serena and Molly, walk up over to her desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Barns," Molly greeted the lady and she kindly smiled at the two girls.

"Good morning Miss. Heart and who is your friend?" Mrs. Barns questioned as she turned her attention over to Serena who looked kind of nervous.

"This is my best friend Serena Moon. She just moved here last week and today is her first day. She needs her class schedule and any other kind of paper work that you guys give the new students," Molly stated and Serena started to blush a little.

"Oh, Miss. Moon yes we were told about you. Hold on just a moment girls, I'll go get your schedule Miss. Moon," Mrs. Barns said and then went into a back room to get Serena's class schedule out of a filing cabinet. About two minutes later Mrs. Barns returned to the girls and handed Serena her class schedule.

"Thank you," she said politely as she took the small sheet of paper that was being handed to her. Serena quickly skimmed through the class list and nothing had seemed to change… well minus one thing that had defiantly caught Serena's attention. "Um, excuse me Mrs. Barns, but can you tell me why my schedule says I'm in the 12th grade because when I came here to get my classes selected they said that I was going to be in 11th?" Serena questioned with a puzzled look upon her face and when Molly heard the question, she too, looked confused.

"You just need to take three classes to get your final credit so you can graduate. Didn't you get a letter in the mail telling you and your parents that you are to graduate this year once you get your credits for Art, Chemistry and Gym?" Mrs. Barns questioned and Serena just slightly shook her head.

"No, at least I don't think I got a letter… I'll have to ask my mom when I get home, but thank you for explaining this to me," Serena thanked Mrs. Barns for her help and then the two girls left the office and were now in the hallway that was jammed packed with students meeting up with their friends like they usually do every morning before the first bell. And while the two girls walked down the hall, some of the other students stopped what they were doing to get a quick glimpse at the new girl.

"Well, it seems like your schedule has changed to be just like mine. Well that's good… but wait did you request to have your schedule like mine?" Molly questioned and Serena shrugged.

"I think my dad just wanted me to have Chemistry and Gym with you. I'm not too sure about the art classes. Wait, do you have art for three periods?" Serena asked and Molly shook her head.

"Nope, I only have art with Miss. Bell for first and second." Molly stated.

"Oh, well I think I'm her student aid for her sixth period class. And seventh is my free period," said Serena.

"Yeah, seventh period is when you, Izzy and I leave for the gym. We have to leave immediately right when the seventh period bell rings and we meet up at my car," Molly stated as the two girls started walking towards their first period class so they could talk with Miss. Bell for a while.

In another part of the school

A group of six male best friends, since the young ages of two, walked down the science hallway to the large bulletin board to see what grades they got on the test that was taken last Tuesday.

Jed was the first one to walk up and check his grade out to see what he got since the others didn't have the guts to move any closer to the board.

"Dudes… I PASSED!" he said as he high fived Mike when he turned around to face his friends after shouting the good news. Jed had gotten a 75% on the test… to his parents, he could do better but at least with this grade he was now passing the class and would be able to stay on the football team.

"Okay, so if Jed had passed… then we all should've passed," Andrew guessed with a shrug and one by one each boy went to check their grade.

Mike had gotten an 82% and Andrew and Phil got an 89%. Zack had, so far, gotten the highest grade out of the group of friends with a 94%. Darien was still too nervous to check out his grade, but when he checked it… well let's just say that it wasn't what he was just quite expecting.

"A 72%... I got a 72 on a test that I study for days on without any sleep?!" he shouted as he stared at the board flabbergasted.

"Well at least you still passed," Andrew said shrugging his shoulders while he had one hand on Darien's right shoulder.

"But I needed an 89 or higher to maintain my A average. How the hell could this be happening to me?" Darien exclaimed as he slammed a fist on the bulletin board.

"Me thinky it's a certain blonde from the Crown last week," Phil said annoyingly to Zack and the two laughed at the confused looks on Mike and Jed's faces.

"Who?" Mike asked and then looked over towards Darien's angered face. Boy did he look like he was about to kill someone… or maybe Phil.

"No one." Darien said harshly and his five friends flinched at his coldness. "C'mon guys, let's get to class before we're late," Darien said as he started to walk towards his first period Math class, which is at the other side of the school, as the first bell rang giving them 15 minutes until the second bell rang.

Serena and Molly's first two classes: Art with Miss. Bell

Serena and Molly were at their easels, working on their paintings after talking with Miss. Bell about Serena being new to the school and that today was her first day at Oceanside High School.

Miss. Bell greeted Serena with open arms and the two talked about Serena's art skills for a good 10 to 15 minutes as Molly got her painting station ready for when class started. Serena showed Miss. Bell some of the sketches that she had been working on recently and Miss. Bell was amazed by her work.

"Serena, the details are outstanding and so very complex. You taught yourself to draw like this?" Miss. Bell questioned flabbergasted.

"Well, not really. My Grandmother taught me after I described this valley, which was in one of my dreams, to her. After she taught me how to sketch, she taught me to paint. Ever since that day, I haven't stopped drawing out scenes from my dreams. And some of them I paint when I have the time," Serena replied to Miss. Bell's question.

"Okay, well today you can work on one of your sketches if you have one that needs to be finished. Or if you feel like you are ready to paint, just show me the sketch and I'll tell you if it's okay for you to paint it or not. Understood?" Miss. Bell questioned and Serena nodded her head and then went over to Molly and then put her stuff next to Molly's against the far wall over the painting stations in the class room.

"So what are you going to be working on, Serena?" Molly questioned as she put on an old shirt for her smock so she wouldn't get her clothes dirty and covered in paint.

"I think I'm going to work on the sketch with the couple in front of the kingdom on the moon. You remember the picture right?" Serena asked as she opened up her sketch book to the page with the loving couple holding hands and staring into each other's eyes deeply.

"I so cannot wait to see that as a painting, Serena. It's AMAZING!" Molly said as Serena giggled a little and then walked back over to Miss. Bell to ask her if it was okay for her to paint that sketch.

"Miss. Bell," Serena said as she walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Serena?" Miss. Bell questioned as she saw her new student walk up to her desk holding an opened sketch book in her hands.

"Is it okay if I paint this first?" Serena asked as she turned the book around to show Miss Bell the picture.

Upon looking at the picture, Miss Bell was at a loss for words again when she saw Serena's work… but when she looked closely she wondered if there was anything in that picture that could somehow… personalize it more, to make it look more like a piece of art done by Serena Moon. There was something missing and she didn't know what Serena could add to it.

"Serena, this picture is amazing, but… but it seems like something is missing," Miss Bell said and Serena then got a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean, Miss Bell?" Serena asked a little hurt, but she understood because she, too, felt like something was missing from the master piece.

"I'm going to let you paint this. But while you paint this sketch, I want you to think hard on what you think is missing or should be added." Miss Bell stated and Serena nodded her head, said thank you and then walked back to her painting station next to Molly.

"So, what did she say?" Molly asked as she started to paint the tree tops to her forest painting that wasn't finished yet.

"She told me that I could paint it… but she also said that she felt like something important to the picture was missing," Serena responded and her face still held the look of complete and utter confusion.

"Well Miss Bell is really big on her students putting something personal into their paintings and drawings to make it original. Maybe that's what she's talking about, give it more… meaning," Molly suggested and she was right, even though Molly, herself, was still trying to figure out what she could add to this picture that she was painting to make it really her work.

"Thanks Molly, that actually helped a little more," Serena said as she got out her plaid shirt from this morning and put it over her blue shirt and started to paint the background of the painting first.

Throughout Serena's first and second period, she was busy painting the background to the painting different shades of black, gray and white. Serena had this whole set up idea of having everything in the painting all black and white except the earth, the crescent moon on top of the palace and the hair and clothing on the young couple in love.

By the end of second period, Serena had almost finished the background of the painting, but now she just needed to let the picture dry before she could add more to the canvas.

There was about 5 minutes of class left, after the girls had finished cleaning up after their work, and so they decided to just sit and chat until the bell for third period rang.

"Andrew can't stop talking about how he can't wait for third period today," Molly said as she read another text message on her phone from Zack, Phil and Andrew.

"Why? What's going to happen during third period today, Molly?" Serena asked as she tried to peer over her friend's shoulder to look at the message on her phone, but Molly quickly closed the phone and put it in her pocket to hide from both Serena and Miss Bell.

Pouting, Serena slumped in the stool that she was sitting in.

"You'll see next period in Chemistry," Molly simply said as the bell sounded and Serena jumped out of her seat and on to her feet, startled. "C'mon Serena, we don't wanna be late!" Molly said as she grabbed Serena's wrist and pulled her towards their next class which was on the other side of the school.

The two girls quickly made their way through the crowded hallways without a problem, though there was the occasional on lookers trying to figure out if Serena was new or they had just never noticed her at the school before today.

Since the science room was on the other side of the school and on the third floor, while the art room was on the first floor, the two girls got to their Chemistry class right before the long one minute warning bell.

The class, in total, had 15 students and with Serena as a new addition to the class that would make 16 students. When Serena and Molly walked into the classroom, none of the students had really noticed them. Serena then started to follow Molly who was taking her to meet the teacher, Mrs. Mason.

"Mrs. Mason?" Molly said as she and Serena approached her desk. Mrs. Mason is a young adult who is 30 years old and had just recently married last winter break. She has shoulder length light brown hair and hazel green eyes. Upon hearing someone was calling out her name to get her attention, Mrs. Mason stopped her typing email response on her computer to look up at the two girls standing in front of her desk.

"Good morning Molly and… friend?" Mrs. Mason questioned as she looked at Serena closely and then she remembered hearing something about her getting a new student in her third period class to even out the numbers of her students. "Oh, you must be the new student, Miss. Serena Moon am I correct?" Mrs. Mason questioned Serena.

"Yes," Serena said with a small shy smile. She was never really comfortable with being addressed as Miss. Serena Moon or Miss. Moon. It always made her feel older than what she was since she is a teenager after all.

"Well I think you lucked out Serena, one of my students had transferred schools about two weeks ago and that left me with one student without a partner. He's usually late to class on Thursday's because of football but your seat will be next to his which is in the second row back aisle seat," Mrs. Mason said as she pointed to Serena where she would be sitting for the rest of the first semester or until Mrs. Mason decides to change up everyone's partners and seats.

"Thank you," Serena said after Mrs. Mason handed her some papers and the warm-up.

The two girls quickly went to their seats as the late bell rang and the good thing about her seat was that Molly sat in the aisle seat next to her.

Upon seeing that her friend was eyeing her funny and still giggling while holding that goofy look, Serena started to get a little annoyed with her situation. She was starting to regret coming to public school, a little, knowing that she had more important things to do like find out more information on this new enemy called 'The Negaverse'. She was starting to feel like education was something that could be put on hold until this enemy is gone, but she also just wanted to be a normal teenager at the same time and do things that normal teenagers do, like go to school. This was a 50/50 situation and she was stuck right smack dab in the middle.

Molly was still eyeing Serena funny and Serena just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her friend playfully. Molly laughed and then the two girls went back to their warm-up.

_In the hallway  
_  
"C'mon you guys! Hurry up, we're already late enough as it is!" Andrew yelled at his three friends as they rushed through the school's hallways to their third period class. It has been 15 minutes since class has started and they weren't usually _this_ late.

"Andrew, calm down. Didn't you ask Melvin to take notes for you?" Darien asked as they slowed down from running up two flights of stairs with one more flight to go.

"No, Melvin is out sick with the flu or something like that all this week!" Andrew said and after he said this Phil, Zack, Darien and Andrew all looked at each other with expressions of serious and panic on their faces.

"Guys... we need to run!" Phil said in a panicked rush as he ran up the last flight of stairs with his friends right on his tail.

The boys ran until they were just two classrooms away from their Chemistry class, slowing down their pace while catching their breath in the process. When they had finally reached their classroom, Andrew slowly took ahold of the doorknob and turned it while slowly opening the classroom door.

Most of the student's heads in the classroom turned their attention over to the entrance of the classroom as four of the most popular guys in school slowly entered into the third period class.

Mrs. Mason let out a loud disappointed sigh as she was rudely interrupted during one of her lessons that was gong to be on the quiz for next week. Mrs. Mason didn't even have to look at the door to know just exactly who it was that had just walked into her classroom. Mrs. Mason let out another sigh, but this one was softer than the other one from before, and crossed her arms as she turned to face four of her students that were now a little bit more than 20 minutes late for her class.

"Mr. Bolden, Mr. Underwood, Mr. Caulfield, and Mr. Shields I am sure that there is a reasonable explanation for you four young men to be tardy to my class. But for you to be tardy nearly 20 minutes after the bell has rung is utterly inexcusable!" Andrew then tried to open his mouth to interject her talking but was quickly interrupted since Mrs. Mason wasn't just quite yet finished. "I should just give you gentleman a weeks worth of after school detention! But teacher's aren't permitted to do that with the football players on the honor roll. Just take your seats and try your best to get caught up with the class and their notes." Mrs. Mason fumed as she pointed harshly at the tables the students sat at.

Zack and Phil quickly took their seats next to each other, Andrew took his seat next to Molly and Darien... well lets just say that he wasn't done talking with Mrs. Mason.

"Mrs. Mason what happened to the agreement that we had? I keep my A up in the class just as long as i get to work on my own. You and everyone else in this class know that I'm three chapters ahead." Darien stated pompously.

"Yes, Mr. Shields," Mrs. Mason stared as she took off her reading glasses and looked up at one of her better students from behind her computer screen as she was preparing her third power point to the class for note taking. She then continued, "I do remember the agreement that I and your parents had made but right now at the moment, you don't have that A anymore since you got a low C on your last unit test. Darien, I know that you know all of this stuff and I'm glad that you want to work ahead of the class, but I personally think that your new lab partner can help you raise that low B of yours back up to an A. Now go and take your seat and be prepared to take lost of notes for next week's quiz. It's worth 30 points," Mrs. Mason said as she put her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and searched through her flash drive for her power point.

Darien, heatedly, walked back to his seat not even daring to take a glimpse at his new lab partner. Yes, he was mad... but it wasn't just about not being able to learn chemistry on his own, he was more frustrated and angered by this new enemy and the fact that his grandfather wasn't getting the full answers to his questions that he needed. And it didn't really help that this random girl had shown up at the Earth G's last fight a few days ago and had displayed some of the powers of a Sailor Scout from the Negaverse. He needed to find out who the hell this girl was and what her true mission is. She practically saved him and his friend's lives that night... but Darien is still a little unsure if he should just openly trust her right away just yet.

"Here, you might need these more than I do." a female voice said to Darien as a bunch of papers, with really neat and very readable handwriting on it, full of notes were handed to him right as the fourth period bell had sounded.

"Uh... thanks," but he was too late for the person sitting next to him was already gone and out of the classroom.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Here was Episode Three Part One! I hope that you all had enjoyed this chapter! hopefully like the others... lol so yeah... what is going to happen next? Stay tuned! Oh and I would like to thank everyone that had voted in the poll! You guys chose Warrior Knights and its going to be the name that Earth G's is switched with!!! I'm like sooo in the writing zone today! this is GREAT! so the next chapter should be coming soon then! ;)_**

Oh and I'm thinking of having a guest Celebrity in the story! so far it's between Chace Crawford, Taylor Lautner, Robbert Pattinson and Zac Efron... if there is an actor between the ages of 17 to 25 that you want to see in this story, PM me or say it in a review and then I'll put up another poll! and if you can't use the poll you can review who you want! but the guest celebrity wont show for another few chapters... there is a lot that I want to happen for the first three months of school for Serena :)

_**Next chapter EPISODE THREE PART TWO: Gym Class and Lunch**_

_**please review!**_

**_Thanks for reading! ;)_**

**_~SailorMoon489_**


	7. Episode Three Part Two

_**okay so firstly I'd like to apologize for not updating ANYTHING this year so far. It's been kind of a crazy year for me. Dad and Step-Mom go through a crazy devorice. My cousin and best friend are both moving to a different country. A very close friend of my mine died in Feburary so I was in a deep depression for about well still up to now. but the depression isn't as deep. and school has been HELL! i HATE it sooooooooooooo much! but I'll be graduating in 2 more years... i can survive this. lol but yeah spring break just ended and i go back to school wednesday 4/7/2010. Went to France again. that was fun : ) lol okay so now ON TO THE STORY!**_

**__****Okay so maybe i wasn't able to update when i had i would during spring break. well school is almost over and i have been working really hard on this story. I'm almost done with the outline for this story, so in other words i know what each chapter is going to be about... i now just need to get over my writer's block and write every single chapter! Oh and also i got a twitter account! and i'm going to be talking about my progress with this and some of my other stories : ) look me up! Moon_Brat_Cutie on Twitter !**

And again! I didn't update when i was planning on. i'm soooo sorry everyone! so like another one of my friends died over the summer R.I.P. Matthew Tyler Glaser 3 and i also had summer school and i went on too many vacations! this story is half on hold and half not. I'm still working on it so its still in progress. i know what i want for each chapter and i'm working on fully writing them out right now! :D i hope that this chapter was worth the long wait.

* * *

**Episode Three Part Two:  
**_  
__Gym Class and Lunch_

* * *

Molly had met up with Serena outside of the classroom so they could walk to the girl's locker room together so they could get dressed for gym. The whole time during third period Molly and Andrew wouldn't stop making bets with each other on when Serena or Darien would notice the other and then another argument would start up just like the one that they had had when they were at the Crown. Neither Molly nor Andrew had won because the two didn't notice each other during third period, but the bet was still being held for later on in the school day.

Molly was still very curious to know if Serena even remembered Darien from the other day at the Crown. So I guess you could say 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'.

"So Serena, do you even know who your lab partner is in Chem?" Molly asked as she and Serena walked down to the main gym, with all of the other girls in their all girl gym class, from the locker room after changing.

"Huh? I'm sorry Molly, but what did you say, again?" Serena asked as she came out of her thoughts of the Negaverse and what her plan was going to be if she was going to try to bring the scouts back to her side. It just seems to be the only topic that she could think of at the moment and nothing else. Serena was even amazed at herself for even writing down the notes in chemistry last period, but she really didn't need the notes since she had already taken this course and passed it with flying colors.

Shaking her head, Molly then went to repeat herself to her friend, "I said do you even know who—" Molly was cut off by their gym teacher as he blew his whistle signaling the girls to line up for attendance.

After finishing taking attendance, Coach Lambert told the girls about the new unit that they would be doing for the next couple of months. "Ladies, we will be doing gymnastics for our next unit. And it has come to my attention that you ladies just want gymnastics for this semester, is that true?" Coach Lambert questioned his gym class.

"Yes Coach," everyone, minus Serena, responded.

"Okay, well as you girls can see we already have the gym set up." Coach Lambert stated and then continued, "Each week you will learn new skills on the vault, beam, uneven bars and floor. Every day you will be put into four different groups with six of you in each group. I expect that, with someone from your group, you will be pared up."

"Uh, Coach?" asked a girl with light strawberry blonde hair.

"Yes Kat?" answered Coach Lambert.

"Do we get to pick the groups that we want?" asked Kat.

"No, as a matter of fact I have taken up the liberty of already selecting your groups." Coach stated as he then got out his list and started naming out the names of the groups. While Coach Lambert got the list out, a majority of the girls moaned, whined and complained about him choosing their groups. "Now, now girls, I'm only doing this because of last time when I let you all choose your groups and most of you did nothing but gossip the whole time!" Coach Lambert responded and then began to read off the list.

Molly was in group 3 and it turns out that group 3 had only the girls that have had experience in gymnastics. But there were only 5 girls in this group and Serena wasn't yet placed into a group.

"Moon!" Coach yelled to Serena to get her attention, "Since I don't have you in a group, I'm putting you in group 3."

Serena then looked at group 3 and saw Molly and then rushed over to her best friend.

"I'm so glad that he didn't fill up this group," Molly whispered to Serena.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that he put me in the same group as you Mol," Serena replied back.

"Ok girls, now go run a lap out on the track!" shouted Coach Lambert as he blew his whistle and all the girls in the gym made a mad dash to the door leading outside.

The school's track was on the football field and forth period gym class for boys was football. So while all of the girls were doing their lap around the track, the boys were stopping what they were doing to watch the girls run. And to Serena's luck, Darien and Andrew were in that gym class.

"Molly," Serena started as she and Molly jogged at the same pace. "Why are all of the guys staring at us like we're meat for their wolf pack?"

"That's just how the male population at Oceanside here acts. They see a pretty girl and pretty much just forget what they were just doing and stare at her until she leaves. Trust me it's like this every day. Oh hey look, there's Andrew!" Molly said as she pointed over towards Andrew. Serena looked over to where Andrew was and she waved over to him. But before Serena and Molly had finished their lap, Serena noticed the guy that was hanging out with Andrew.

'He looks familiar… oh no, not him!' and with that thought stuck in her mind, Serena picked up the pace and ran faster back into the gym and out of the boy's gym class sight.

_On the football field, Fourth Period: boy's gym class  
_  
Around the time of fourth period, the sun shines and gives off heat as the day nears noon. Fourth period gym class is, most of the time, held outside because of the heat and because it is no longer morning.

There are 4 fourth period gym classes. Ninth grade girls with Ms. Sanders, ninth grade boys with Mr. White, mixed 10th, 11th and 12th grade boys for the football with Coach Weaver who is the football Coach and lastly the mixed 10th, 11th and 12th grade girls gymnastics with the school's gymnastics coach, Coach Lambert.

On the football field, the boys were warming up with a partner and working on their passing, throwing and catching with a football. Obviously, since they are best friends and team mates, Darien and Andrew were partners for this warm up.

"So uh Dare, did you get a good look at your new lab partner for Chem?" Andrew questioned his friend as he lined himself up and then threw the football to his friend.

"Not really and I'm still kind of steamed that Mrs. Mason had pared me up with someone! I thought we had an agreement that I would be able to work solo?" Darien vented his thoughts to his friend as he threw the football just a little too hard to Andrew, hitting him in the gut in the process of catching the ball.

"Okay, now I think you need to see a therapist for anger management issues." Andrew said through gritted teeth from the pain of the ball hitting him.

Darien then ran over to his friend so their conversation would be more private and also to see if Andrew was okay after that last throw.

"Hey fighting those monsters is a good way of venting out all of the emotions that I don't want to have." Darien stated as he and Andrew decided to sit down and stretch some more.

"Darien, emotions are what make us human. Even though we don't want certain ones they're still there." Andrew had a good point there. There was one emotion that was keeping Darien sane, but he couldn't just quite yet place his finger on it.

After stretching, Darien went to give Andrew a hand to help him stand up and that's when the girl's gym class with Coach Lambert came out for their warm up jog around the track… and that's when he saw her.

She was gorgeous with her long mid-back length golden blonde hair tied back into a messy bun. She wore royal blue short shorts that all of the girls had to wear for gym class and yellow gym shirt with OHS written on the front in big bold royal blue letters. He had never seen her before in real life but this was the girl, he was more than sure, that had been haunting him in his sleep these past few months. In his dreams she was kind of blurred out but he was certain that she was the angel that had been calling to him, telling him it was his mission to find the crystal and help her restore the kingdom.

Darien was too awe struck that he didn't notice that this 'Dream Angel' was jogging at the same pace and chatting up a storm with Molly. Andrew saw the girls and noticed when they both waved hello to them. Andrew also noticed when the blonde began to pick up her pace when she laid eyes on Darien.

'Ha! So she does remember him from the other day at the Crown. Molly owes me five bucks!' Andrew stated in his mind as he placed his hand on Darien's shoulder and lightly shook him back to his senses.

Shaking his head and then looking at Andrew with a confused look Darien asked "Dude, what just happened?"

"I don't know but if you're wondering who the blonde girl is that's Serena Moon. She just moved here last week and today is her first day. She's really good friends with Molly and my sister Izzy. They all go to the Oceanside Gymnastics Academy and from what I've heard from Izzy; Serena is in intense 2012 Olympic training mode. If she does beyond well in her next meets and gets nothing but gold, then she's in for the U.S. Olympic Team. But I've also been told that she might go to the country that her mother was born in and be on their Olympic team." Andrew stated.

"Wow, who knew someone could be so dedicated?" Darien randomly questioned not really looking for a direct answer.

"Yeah and she does look familiar to you right?" Andrew questioned.

"Yeah kind of… why?" Darien responded.

"You do know that she was the girl from the arcade the other day, right?" Andrew stated slowly for his friend to comprehend.

"WHAT? Are you serious Drew?" Darien could not and tried not to listen to what he had just heard. He didn't want to believe that Serena, of ALL people, would be the girl from the Arcade that he couldn't get out of his mind thinking of how much she got on his last nerves. He knew in his mind that if he had ever seen her again, they would have yet another argument and that would lead them into becoming enemies. And boy did he not want that at all. But he let that thought pass when he saw one of the most popular girls at OHS walking up to him and Andrew.

Carla Davis, about 5 foot 6 tanned skinned with shoulder length chocolate brown hair with light brown eyes to match. Most of the guys at Oceanside High want her, but she was very specific on who she would date… mainly starting jocks. Carla is a wannabe gymnast and is on the school's varsity cheerleading squad as captain and she's also on the school gymnastics' team as well. Everyone thinks that she's the best in the entire school, but what everyone doesn't know is that there are three girls training for Olympic gold.

Trying her best to pull off her tacky, slutty, not even close to being seductive runway walk, she walked over to Andrew and Darien with something on her mind.

"Hey Andrew, hey Darien" she said as she sauntered over to them.

"Hey Carla," Darien and Andrew both said in unison and this made Carla giggle. Andrew rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Hey Dare, can I ask you something?" Carla asked Darien and Darien just nodded his head and walked a few feet away from Andrew who was trying his best to hear in on their conversation but the yelling from other conversations around the football field kind of muted Darien's conversation out.

"What's up?" Darien asked as he and Carla were out of earshot from Andrew.

"I'm just wondering if you're busy this Friday night?" Carla asked seductively as she tried to move up closer to Darien.

Darien knew what Carla was trying to do and he wasn't at all interested in her that way. So he quickly came up with an excuse to get out of the 'date' that she had in mind for them.

"Uhh, yeah sorry Carla I have plans already for Friday night," he lied.

"And you're sure that you can't reschedule or cancel those plans?" Carla questioned. Boy did she really want to go out with him. Can someone say 'desperate much'?

"Yeah I'm sure,"

"Really? So what is it that you have to do that you can't cancel or reschedule Shields?" Carla questioned, anger boiling in her blood.

"Some of my parents' friends are in town and they want me to hang out with their daughter, show her around town and take her to the movies… or something like that." Darien whispered that last part of the lie to himself. By the look of hurt, jealousy and anger in Carla's face, Darien could tell that his lie had worked.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe some other time then? I gotta get back to the gym for class, but just think about it, okay? Bye Darien!" Carla said as she waved good-bye to Andrew and Darien and then ran as fast as she could back to the main gym where her fourth period gym class was.

"Dude you do know that she's not gonna stop trying until she gets what she wants, right?" Andrew asked as he played with the football that he held in his hands.

"I was afraid you were gonna say something like that," Darien said as Andrew tossed the ball to him and then Andrew ran a far distance to catch his friend's pass.

_In the main Gym_

The girls were all divided up into their groups and at the stations that the groups were assigned.

Serena and Molly's group were assigned to the beam station. There were two beams; the high beam and the low beam. The low beam was mainly used to practice doing things such as cartwheels and flips so the gymnast could get used to balancing after he or she landed back on the beam. And since there was one high beam and one low beam, the girls paired up into groups of three out of their group of six.

Stacy, Jenna and Casey decided that they wanted to work on the low beam. And since Carla was late getting back to the gym on time, she was left to work with Serena and Molly on the high beam.

Molly was on the beam showing Serena what she remembered from her first grade beam routine that she had to do for one of her meets at the gym. Serena was giggling as Molly started to joke around during the routine.

"Heart, you might wanna get down from there before you seriously hurt yourself and I don't mean physically." Carla said in a snotty grumpy way.

After Carla told Molly to get off the beam, Molly quickly dismounted by jumping off of the beam from the side and landed right next to Serena.

"Wow who knew she could be such a bitch?" Serena whispered to Molly as Carla started to mount onto the beam. It wasn't a very impressive mount and by the way her form was Serena knew that Carla could've easily fallen off and hurt herself with that terrible mount.

"Does Carla even know what she's doing?" Serena whispered to Molly again.

"I'm not very sure but I do know that she hasn't had the training like us. And our school's gymnastics team really sucks. Carla's the captain and everyone thinks she's amazing just because she can do a simple front handspring. I don't even think she knows what a twisting full back is." Molly stated and the two girls started to giggle just a little too loudly and Carla heard the two giggle.

"Can you two stop? I'm trying to concentrate here!" Carla said rudely and then attempted to do a round off into a layout. While in the middle of doing her layout, when she was in a handstand, Carla lost her balance and fell off to the side with her feet landing firmly on the mat that was placed under the beam.

Serena was watching what Carla did and she could easily point out everything that she was doing wrong with that routine.

Carla saw the look on Serena's face and asked, "What? What are you staring at?"

"Just your terrible form when you did that part of your routine. By the way, that routine is lower than average. It's terrible even. A seven year old could do that way better than you," and right after that, Serena started to regret having a big mouth.

"Excuse me? I'll let you know that I've won three gymnastic meets for this school so far this year and that's how many we've had so far. And there's nothing wrong with my routine. Also it's above average for the county. And if you think you're so hot then why don't you go up there and show me and everyone else here what you got?" Carla challenged and these are times when Serena hated this part of herself: The part that never backed down from a challenge.

"Bring it!" Serena said as she started her fast pace walk to the runway where she would run towards the springboard near the beam to do her mount.

"Serena are you sure you want to do this? I mean if you do this then everyone will know that you're in training for the Olympics." Molly stated in a hushed tone voice as she tried to keep up with Serena's fast paced walk.

"I'm more than sure about this Molly. And don't worry; I remember my sixth grade routine perfectly. It's way better than Carla's and it'll still show that I'm an advance gymnast at expert level but won't really quite show that I'm training for that Olympic gold that I've dreamed of since I was two." Serena said with stars in her eyes.

"Okay Serena but in my opinion, I think you should go with your eighth grade routine. Sixth grade seems a little bit more towards what Carla was just attempting." Molly stated and then Serena nodded her head with a slight devious smile.

"I'm waiting!" Carla said a little too impatiently while standing with the other girls in their group.

Serena took in a few deep breaths and then started to sprint towards the springboard. Right before she got to the springboard Serena did a round-off landing on the springboard and then doing a back flip landing perfectly on the beam. Moving her arms around her gracefully, Serena prepared herself to do an Aerial cartwheel. Next she did a few back and front flips and she added in a few extra stuff to show off her balance. Serena was at one end of the beam preparing herself for her ending mount: Back handspring with a full double back. When Serena landed her mount perfectly everyone in the gym was staring at her with their mouths wide open in shock and in awe… well Coach Lambert mainly. He then started clapping.

"Serena Moon, that was AMAZING! OUTSTANDING! INCREDABLE! You are what we need for the school's gymnastics team! You could help us win State!" Coach Lambert babbled on.

"COACH!" Carla shouted feeling quite insulted.

"Carla, you and I both know that you're not THIS good!" Coach Lambert said as he pointed toward Serena. Serena was feeling really uncomfortable with all of this and she really didn't mean to show off. She just wanted to prove a point to Carla.

Coach Lambert and Carla were arguing when Serena cleared her throat to get their attention to stop their arguing so she could say something.

"Uhh, Coach? Thanks for the offer but I have to decline," Serena said.

"But why, Serena? We could really use some one as talented as you," Coach Lambert stated.

"I don't have enough time and honestly I really don't want to either." Serena stated.

"Okay then… but if you change your mind just tell me." Coach quickly added and then looked at his watch. "Oh wow class is almost over." He mused to himself and then continued, "Girls! Class dismissed!" and with that said all of the girls hurried out of the gym and over to the girl's locker room.

"This isn't over," Carla said warningly to Serena as she passed her and Molly in the hall way.

"Wow Serena," Molly said.

"I know! I'm sorry Mol, I couldn't help myself. I just HAD to do more advance stuff!" Serena whined as she got to her gym locker, opened it up and then started to change.

"Oh well, at least lunch is next and then after that we gotta leave for the gym." Molly stated as she and Serena both slammed their lockers shut as the lunch bell rang.

_Lunch Time Meetings_

The boys were sitting in the court yard, under the big oak tree, hiding in the shade. The sun was exceptionally hot that day and the shade from the tree and the cool September breeze felt sensationally nice.

Jed and Phil were playing a game of Go Fish while Zack was reading his physics book and Mike was watching the new episode of Supernatural, which he missed last night, on his cell phone.

Andrew and Darien were running a little bit late since Coach Weaver wanted to have a few words with them about this year's football season and how he had came up with a few new plays. He told the two boys to pass on the news of new plays to their other team mates.

Darien and Andrew were walking in the halls, on the first floor, heading over to the court yard by the cafeteria when he saw 'Her' again. He just couldn't help but to just stop and stare at her in awe. Her long blonde hair was freed from its messy bun from gym and her skinny jeans and blue top really seemed to do wonders for her figure, it fitted her just right. Darien also noted that she was walking with Molly, so the blonde girl had to be Serena Moon. Sucks for him since he pretty much blew it the other day at the arcade with her.

Darien hated the emotion that he was feeling for her every time that he saw her. He knew that he couldn't really have a relationship because of Monsters that attack the city and the fact that he and his friends are the ones that have to destroy them to protect, not only just the city, but the world from destruction.

'But since that Sailor Moon chick showed up, it seems like we're not needed as much anymore. Maybe she really is on our side…' Darien pondered in his mind and then quickly denied it. She was a Sailor Scout and from what Darien knew about the enemy was that all of the Sailor Scouts were evil. 'Sailor Moon just _has_ to be one of their minions!' he pondered more.

"Hey guys," Andrew greeted their friends as he and Darien walked over to Jed, Phil, Mike and Zack.

"Hey Andrew, hey Darien. What took you guys so long?" Phil asked as he put down another pair of matching cards to put him in the lead of his and Jed's game of Go Fish.

"Weaver wanted to talk with us about some new plays that he has for the team. We're gonna go over some of them during practice today," Darien answered as he took a seat next to Zack and got out his lunch from his backpack.

"Now moving on to more important things," Mike said as his episode of Supernatural came to an end and he put his phone back into his pocket. He then continued, "did you find out any more information about the enemy and this Moon chick that showed up the other night?"

Darien shared a quick glance with each of the guys and then slowly shook his head, "Grandpa didn't really say anything about it. Just that there were rumors about there being a Scout from the Moon, but it quickly disappeared when all of the other Scouts were turned to the Negaverse." Darien replied with a distant look in his eyes. "Grandpa also mentioned more about some crystal and how it holds the power to the Earth… we need to find it before the enemy does." Darien finished after a moment of silence.

"Did Grandpa mention anything else about the crystal? Like its whereabouts may be? Or what kind of power it may hold?" Zack questioned.

"Grandpa just said that once we find it, everything will start to make sense again. I have no clue as to what he's talking about. He talks in riddles way too much now a days." Darien replied.

"Okay so let me get this straight; Sailor Moon is just a rumor and we now have to find some magical crystal. My life is getting weirder and weirder by the minute!" Phil said.

He was right; their lives have gotten stranger since their first battle with the Negaverse. Even when they're not transformed, some of their powers still stay with them in human form. All of the boys can run twice the speed that they used to run before they became the Earth G's. But it seems like Darien is the strangest of them all. The other power that stays with him during human form is his power to heal. This power comes in handy during football season and during most battles but recently he's been too drained of energy to really channel enough power to fully heal.

"Hey guys," Jed said, "remember when we first had our run-in with Sailor Moon and she said that our name Earth G's was lame… I think she may be right."

"What are you talking about Jed? We all came up with that name as a group." Mike stated.

"Yeah, but just think about it. Earth G's? We sound like a wanna-be rap group. I think we might need a name change…" Jed suggested.

Mike was about to argue when Zack had spoken up first, "He does have a good point. Lately people have been talking a lot about how stupid our name is. Maybe it is time for a change. What do you guys think?" Zack asked.

"I think its fine the way it is," Mike said.

"I am starting to get a little bit tired of Earth G's and Jed does have a good point. It doesn't sound anything like us." Phil stated his opinion.

"I agree with Phil," Andrew said, "Well… what about you Dare?"

"I really don't care what name you all choose just as long as it isn't some stupid little prissy name,"

"Okay so then I guess we're changing our name." Zack stated.

_Molly and Serena_

"Molly, where are we going?" Serena asked as she followed Molly to a class room half full of students.

"I promised Lilly that I'd help out with the preparations for the Homecoming Dance this year. Today's the first meeting and we're choosing the theme of the dance." Molly stated as she and Serena took a seat at a table.

In total, there were about 15 students and two teachers present at the meeting. One student was at the white board, in front of the room, writing down some of the ideas that everyone was coming up with for the dance.

Each student that came up with an idea was shot down immediately because the idea was either already used in the past or there wasn't enough money in the budget to get the stuff that they needed to decorate the gym for that one specific theme. But also mainly it was because most of the ideas that they came up with were just stupid, boring and LAME!

Serena was starting to giggle at some of the dumb ideas that everyone was coming up with. But apparently her giggles didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you have any ideas to share with us Miss. Moon?" it was Miss. Bell that had asked Serena and right away Serena did come up with an idea, but she wasn't too sure if it was usable.

"Uhh we could do some kind of outer space theme," Serena suggested and by the looks on everyone's faces Serena could tell that they wanted to her keep going on and explain more of her idea. "From the ceiling we could hang clouds with glow in the dark stars glued on them to give it that starry night kind of vibe. And we could have pictures of all of the planets framing the stage. Maybe even make a few planets to hang from the ceiling as well. And for the Homecoming Court each couple could pick from a hat what planet they would get. The Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Yes I know that technically Pluto, the Moon and the Sun aren't planets but they are part of our solar system."

Serena looked around the room at everyone who was staring at her after she had just explained her idea. Mostly everyone had shocked expressions and they also looked like they liked the idea. And by the pleased look on Miss. Bell's face, Serena had no idea if her suggestion might be even considered of being used.

"Miss. Moon I don't think, in all my years of teaching, I have ever heard such an idea like that for a dance." Serena started to shrink down in her seat. She didn't like where this was going by Miss. Bell's tone of voice. "You're idea is original," Serena started to move up more from her shrinking position in her seat as Miss. Bell continued, "I love it. Everyone we will vote right now on whose idea we will use. All in favor of using Lacey's idea of A Night in Paris raise your hand." Lacey only got two votes. "All in favor of using Tony's idea of a beach party raise your hand." Tony got five votes. "All in favor of using Serena's idea of our Solar System as a theme raise your hand." More than half of the class raised their hands and Serena's idea was the winning theme for Oceanside High School's Homecoming Dance for this school year.

_End of Lunch on the way to Sixth Period_

"Serena, I'm so glad that we're using your idea for the dance this year! Homecoming is going to be SO much better than last year that's for sure!" Molly said with a lot of confidence in her voice. The two girls were walking from one end of the school all the way to the other. Sixth period was their third and final art class of the day and Serena was really excited to work more on her painting.

After getting the supplies and paintings ready on their easels, Serena and Molly quickly put on their smocks and started to get to work on their master pieces.

Serena was now working on the outline of the castle that was in the background of her picture when someone came up and stood right next to her, looking over her shoulder. This really annoyed her and she wasn't a fan of people looking at her art while she was in the process of drawing or painting it.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyance apparent in her voice.

"Now is that really the way to talk to a friend?"

Serena laughed at the falseness joking sad tone as she turned to face Andrew.

"So this is when you have Art Class," Serena stated.

"Yeah, Miss. Bell pretty much just grades us on if we actually do something in this class. Not if we do it right. But if someone really wants to learn to draw or paint all they need to do is just tell her and she'll teach 'em."

"Sounds like this is a class where anyone can do anything. So what's up Andrew?" Serena stated and then questioned as she went back to working on her painting.

"Not much just wanted to come over here and see what you were up to. I'm kind of bored with nothing to do." Andrew stated.

"Why don't you hang out with one of your friends that are in this class? I think I saw a few people that I recognized from the Crown here." Serena suggested, still working more and more on her painting.

"That's true but they're in some kind of weird mood,"

"Okay well since your friends are being weird then I guess you can stay over here and we can chat until the period ends." Serena suggested.

"Cool," Andrew said with a smile and then continued, "So what are you painting exactly?"

Serena stared at her painting for a while and then looked at the sketch in her sketch book. Taking in a deep breath, Serena handed the book to Andrew and began to answer his question. "When I lived in Japan, my grandmother used to tell me bed time stories about a kingdom on the Moon. Every time she told me a story, this image always appeared in my dreams. So one day I asked my grandmother if she could teach me to draw. It took me a few years to draw this how I saw it in my dreams, but I think I've finally captured the image that I keep seeing," Serena finished with a soft sigh and a small smile on her pink lips.

Luna and Artemis don't have parents and they weren't quite exactly born on Earth either. So the Grandmother that Serena used to visit all the time when she was younger was her real Grandmother. And the pictures that she saw of a little girl was actually Serena's _real_ birth mother, but at the time they told Serena that it was Luna's younger sister that didn't live in the Country.

The class period went on pretty fast for Serena, since she had another friend to chat with. And when the bell rang, ending sixth period, Serena and Molly quickly gathered their things and rushed out to Molly's car to meet up with Izzy. When the girls had reached Molly's car, Izzy was already there waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long? I've been here for the past," Izzy rolled up her sleeve to look at her watch and then continued, "two minutes! It's really hot out here ya' know." Izzy said jokingly and the girls just laughed and got into the car after Molly unlocked it.

The radio was on, the sun roof window opened, ac cranked and three girls chatting up a storm on the most random things.

"Oh hey Serena, isn't today when you start your training with your dad?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah it is. This is going to be fun; I get to work on my Karate again. It's helps a lot with balance and strength." Serena stated and then told the girls more about it.

Izzy and Molly both wished that they could also work on karate too but they knew that their parents would never allow it.

A few minutes later the girls were pulling into the parking lot of the gym. Izzy and Molly stashed their backpacks for school in the trunk of Molly's car while Serena had to bring hers in with her because she was leaving with her dad after training.

After quickly grabbing their gym bags, the three girls quickly made their way to the locker room in the gym to change into their leotards. When they were done changing the girls took their separate ways as Molly and Izzy headed to the main gym while Serena headed to the spare gym.

The spare gym was located in another building but it wasn't too far away from the main gym. Serena found the gym easily and when she entered, Serena found Artemis waiting for her and a few obstacles were set up for some skill training as well.

"Your first lesson will be working on your blocking and fighting techniques," Artemis said as he walked in a large circle around Serena who was standing in the middle of the large floor mat. Serena was watching Artemis closely, just waiting for his plan of attack.

When Artemis attacked he moved with quick speed. Serena wasn't used to this kind of speed but she quickly ducked and blocked Artemis's attacks. This went on for the next hour and a half.

Artemis was showing Serena new ways to attack and new forms to use in her fighting stance. As Artemis and Serena were doing another round of combat fighting, Artemis's phone rang and when Serena went for her attack Artemis blocked her, using some of the powers that he had as a protector from the moon kingdom, sending Serena to fall face down on the mat.

Slowly getting up onto her feet, Serena quickly shot Artemis a death glare that went unnoticed as Artemis answered his phone.

"Hello," Artemis said as he answered his phone.

Serena tried her best to listen in on the conversation from the distance that she was at from Artemis, but the person who was on the other line was either talking too fast or was talking in a different language. Serena didn't know and she kind of didn't care. She just wanted to know what the hell was going on!

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Artemis exclaimed, surprising Serena. There was a moment of silence as the person on the other line started to explain the situation more to Artemis. "They're getting closer. I wonder if they know something that we don't know…" Artemis pondered and then looked over to Serena, who was staring at him intently trying to figure out what was going on. "Okay I'll get her over there as soon as possible! Okay, just try to be careful Luna. We can't afford to have anyone get hurt out there." Artemis stated. "Okay. I love you too Luna. Bye." Artemis then closed his phone and then turned his attention to Serena. "Transform now! There's a monster at Southern Beach and we need to get there before anyone gets hurt." Artemis said and then tossed something at Serena that she easily caught.

Serena opened her hands to look at a golden brooch with a yellow crescent moon on it with a baby pink jewel just above it. Serena stared at the brooch for a few seconds and then looked over to Artemis, "We meant to give it to you the night you first transformed, but the time wasn't right. Your power wasn't strong enough to use the brooch to fully transform, but now it is. When you transform using this brooch, your power is going to be seven times more powerful than before and you will find some more ways to defeat your enemy. But there's no more time for chit-chat, there's a monster that needs to be destroyed." Artemis said as he grabbed Serena by the wrist and they started to run out of the gym and to his car.

"Transform now Serena!"

Serena nodded her head and then closed her eyes shut tight, focusing all of her energy on transforming into Sailor Moon. Her fists were tightly clamped shut and she could feel some heat and then an object form in her hand. Serena opened her eyes and looked to see what had formed in her hand. When she opened her fist, she saw a beautiful pink brooch with a golden star and crescent moon on it. Serena looked up to Artemis, who held a look of surprise, and shot him a questioning gaze.

"That is your transformation brooch. Hold it up and shout 'Moon Power Up!' and you will transform into Sailor Moon. As you increase your training your powers will increase as well. When your powers increase I will tell you the phrase you would need to say so you can use your stronger powers. The other brooch I just gave you is a decoy but keep it with you at all times though because when you need help but can't turn into Sailor Moon that brooch will help you. But right now I need you to transform so you can destroy this monster!"

Serena quickly did as she was told and held the brooch in her hand and threw her arm up over her head saying "Moon Power Up!" she was quickly encased with pink light as her leotard and shorts disappeared into her sailor uniform.

When the light faded out, Serena stood there as Sailor Moon.

"Okay now I was going to hold this off until you got stronger but you really need to get there quick. So close your eyes and really concentrate some of your energy on getting to Southern Beach." Artemis said and then Serena closed her eyes and clenched her fists as she thought hard on her destination. Serena felt strange, one minute she felt heavy because of the gravity on Earth then the next minute she felt like she was floating. When she opened her eyes, she quickly regretted it; she looked down at her feet to see that she wasn't touching the sand of the beach. Yes she had made it to Southern Beach, but her landing wasn't so graceful since well when she opened her eyes she saw that she was floating and then lost all concentration and fell on her butt. Thank god the monster she had to destroy was at a beach with sand. Yet somehow… she had mange to fall on a bucket.

"Ow, that hurt." Sailor Moon said as she dusted off her uniform and then was quickly alarmed when she saw people running for their lives and then she heard the roar from the monster.

The monster looked terrifying. With a wolf like face and body, it stood on its hind legs. Its claws were sharp and pointy looking; they also had some blood dripping down from the tip of the nail. That worried Sailor Moon a bit. But when she looked around she didn't see anyone that looked or seemed to be brutally harmed.

Now filled with determination, Sailor Moon quickly got up and yelled "Hey! You ugly looking thing!" the monster turned and just looked at her and she then continued, "Yeah I'm talking to you! Did you know that it's wrong to hurt innocent people for no reason?" the monster just gave her a confused look. "Well it is! And in the name of the Moon I'm here to stop you!" Sailor Moon finished. When she finished, Sailor Moon felt her hand starting to burn. When she looked down at her hand, it was glowing a blinding bright pink. So she threw the ball of energy at the monster and hit it right in its chest knocking it down hard onto the wet sand by the water.

The monster was winded but it only took mere seconds for the monster to shake the sand off of its head and then get up. The dog like monster then looks around for Sailor Moon, who is actually standing right behind it. Sailor Moon calls for her magical tiara and destroys the monster into ashes.

Wiping her hands together, as if she was cleaning the dust off of them, Sailor Moon says "That was easy… just a little too easy." She then looks around and then sees a large clock on a building reading 5:28pm. "Oh no! I need to get home fast! Or mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner again!" Sailor Moon said in a rush and then concentrated all of her energy on getting home. In a bright flash of pink light, Sailor Moon disappears.

"Who knew someone like her could be so strong? I really need to talk with the guys about this, hopefully they'll reconsider her." Andrew said as he got his cell phone out and then called Jed, who then called Phil, who then called Mike, who was hanging out with Zack and then he texted Darien.

After Andrew left to go to Grandpa Hino's temple, another scout appeared out of thin air. Her uniform consisted of a white bodice, green skirt, green just above the ankle boots and a pink bow on her chest and just above her butt. She also had a golden tiara on her forehead with a green gem stone in the middle. Her eyes were a dark hazel green and they held pure evil in their depths. This Sailor Soldier was one that Beryl had captured. This Sailor Soldier is the evil Sailor Jupiter.

"Hmm… Sailor Moon, you're strong but will you be strong enough to defeat me?" she then laughed sardonically and then disappeared in a swirl of oak tree leaves which then danced in the cool late summer early fall breeze.


	8. Episode Four

_**FIRST THINGS FIRST! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! OMFG ITS FINALLY 2012! I'M GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL IN MAY! I'M SO EXCITED! AND IT IS ALSO BECAUSE OF HIGH SCHOOL THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VERY VERY LATE. IT WAS KIND OF HARD FOR ME TO KEEP UP WITH SOME THINGS ON THIS STORY BUT I'M NOW BACK ON TRACK! OH YEAH! LOL HERES THE NEXT EPISODE OF A TWIST IN THE STORY**_

* * *

_**Episode Four:  
The Chemistry Lab Assignment**_

* * *

It has been three weeks since Serena's fist day at Oceanside High School and so far, she's pretty popular. Serena never liked popularity; it had always brought out the ugly side of people hence Carla. Yes, Carla is still being a bitch to Serena but Serena doesn't let Carla get to her since she has nothing to do with her. The logical reason as to why Serena had become so popular at Oceanside is because she didn't go looking for it, it had just come to her.

Every day for the past three weeks, Serena, Molly and Izzy had been hanging out in Miss. Bell's room during lunch. Serena and Molly needed to finish their painting assignments and Serena had finally gotten the perfect colors and shades for the palace, the gown of the woman and the earth. As the painting had progressed, the more and more the scene had felt familiar to Serena. It had no longer started to feel like a dream to her but some kind of distant memory if that's what you could call it.

Serena had become really good friends with Andrew and she hangs out with him every Tuesday and Thursday when she goes to the Crown with Molly and Izzy after gymnastics. Her chemistry teacher, Mrs. Mason, had changed the class seats three times since Serena had started school at Oceanside and her new seat that was assigned to her, a little bit more than a week ago, is now next to Andrew.

On Serena's second day of school the class seats were changed so she had be assigned to sit next to this girl named Kelly. She was really nice but completely stupid, so Serena just let her copy everything instead of trying to explain herself to the poor girl about seven times. Then a few days later, Mrs. Mason had changed the seats again so Serena was moved next to Molly. Yeah the girls did talk pretty much during the entire class but they took good notes and had passed all of the assignments that were given to them.

After about a week, Mrs. Mason had given a pop quiz that was terribly difficult and barely half the class had passed it but Serena and Darien were the only two that had gotten 100% on the quiz. She was about to announce to the entire class about Serena and Darien's perfect scores on the pop quiz when there was a fire drill. When the students had gotten back into the class room, Mrs. Mason had given them once again new seats. And this is when Serena was assigned to sit next to Andrew since he had gotten a low C on that pop quiz.

The seasons were changing and it was quickly getting closer and closer to the end of September and into the first week of October. During Serena's first three weeks at Oceanside, there had only been two more monster attacks but during the second fight, she wasn't really needed so she had just watched from the side hiding up high in a tree. The Earth G's had easily destroyed the monster within minutes of their arrival and she was impressed. Her first impression of the Earth G's was that everyone was giving them more credit than they deserve for fighting monsters and protecting the city, but tonight Serena had seen something completely different about them they seemed more powerful than before and the fact that they took out that monster in minutes without her help had really impressed her.

Serena had gone to sleep that night wondering who could possibly be the Earth G's since she has this feeling like she has seen them from somewhere before. She had a dreamless sleep that night and she didn't mind that too much since she felt rejuvenated after she had woken up for school that morning.

Serena had woken up that morning with the feeling that something major was going to happen today but she couldn't figure out just what it was. It made her kind of excited yet anxious all at once as she got ready for school. Serena decided that today she was going to leave her golden blond hair down with its natural waves cascading down her shoulders to her mid back. She wore brown eye shadow with black eyeliner and mascara. She wore long light blue skinny jeans with a hole near the knee and the jeans were long enough to fold a bit down by her ankles. She pared the jeans with a long sleeve blue and white striped sweater with a white tank top underneath. On her feet were navy blue low top converse all-star sneakers.

After Serena had brushed her teeth, she quickly went down stairs to grab a piece of toast with peanut butter and grape jelly on it. She quickly ate the toast and chugged an entire glass of milk and before she grabbed her back pack, Serena quickly said goodbye to her guardians.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Serena yelled as she grabbed her back pack and quickly headed for the door as she heard Molly honking the car horn at her.

"Bye Serena, good luck today!" Luna quickly yelled back as she heard the front door slam shut. Luna sighed a deep breath as Artemis came up from behind her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"She's going to be alright. She's been doing great these past couple of weeks with her training and with some of the battles. There is some room for improvement but all in all she's doing a great job." Artemis stated with a comforting smile. He saw a small smile slowly make its way onto Luna's face and Artemis felt his smile widen even more.

"It's hard to see the one that we rose, as a little baby, fight against evil to help protect and save this world. I just hope the princess shows up soon and defeats this evil so no one else would get hurt." Luna said with sad distant eyes.

"Come on Luna, there's someone that I want you to meet. His plane won't be coming in for a few more weeks but he's requested a video chat with us." Artemis said with a serious tone. Luna nodded her head understanding and then the two disappeared into Luna's study to have a video chat with someone who could help them and their quest to find the princess and defeat the Negaverse.

_At School (Molly and Serena)_

Molly and Serena were walking down a hallway, heading towards Molly's locker, when the two had stopped to stare at a poster that was just tapped to the wall.

"Wow, who would've guessed that homecoming is in about a week and a half?" Molly randomly said after a few minutes of the two of them just staring at the poster.

"Molly what is homecoming?" Serena asked as she stared at the poster with confusion in her eyes.

"Well it's mainly for some of the past graduated students to come back and go to the football game. But for the students here it means spirit week, pep rallies, the big homecoming football game, homecoming king and queen and then there's the big homecoming dance. Kind of like prom but instead it's for the entire school and not just the seniors and their dates." Molly answered Serena and Serena had a look of distaste on her face.

"That just seems like a waste of time and energy. Plus shouldn't we be studying for SAT's and ACT's tests? And what about finals shouldn't we be studying for those instead too? It seems to me that people are just getting worked up over nothing for a stupid title and a stupid dance." Serena said shaking her head with disgust hinted in her voice. Serena didn't really mean to say her comment too loud, she only wanted Molly to hear but apparently one other person had overheard her.

"Wow Serena, who knew you, could be such a nerd? You would rather waste your time doing nothing but silly little school work instead of going to _the_ dance of the year? Well minus prom, of course, but Oceanside High School is known to throw _the best_ homecoming dances all around. You'd have to be a stupid loser like yourself to miss out on a big event like this. Oh well it's not like _you're_ going to win Homecoming Queen. That title is already mine." Carla said in a snooty tone. Carla and Serena were standing right in front of each other, noses so close to touching but not close enough. Carla was just a little bit taller than Serena but that didn't stop her from wanting to punch her in the face. Serena just gave a death stare to Carla as she laughed out her annoying high pitched hyena laugh and walked away.

"Molly can I punch the shit out of her?" Serena asked calmly.

"I would love to join you, but if you do then we get suspended from the gym for three weeks. Trust me Serena; she's so not worth it. Plus she's not homecoming queen. Remember I'm part of the staff for all Homecoming events and we know who is in and who is out for the run for Homecoming King and Queen. And boy Serena, Carla is going to be in for a big shock once she finds out that she's not going to win this year." Molly said with a giggle and Serena looked at her friend curiously.

"Molly what are you talking about?" Serena asked kind of scared of the outcome.

"Serena, _you're _the winner for homecoming queen! But don't tell anyone else that I told or else I could get kicked out and I really don't want to get kicked out." Molly begged and Serena looked pissed.

"Molly I don't want you to get kicked out either but please find some way to get me out of being homecoming queen. I don't even plan on going to the game or the dance so please Molly let Carla have it or whoever is in second place. I don't want it Molly!" Serena whispered angrily to her friend and she was very tense.

"Okay, fine Serena I'll get you out of the competition," Molly said and Serena loosened up a bit and a small smile came to her lips.

"Let's get to your locker before the bell rings and we're late to class." Serena suggested and then the two girls hurried to Molly's locker, then the bell rang and the two girls then hurried to their first period.

_Men's Double Period Weight Lifting (Darien, Andrew, Jed, Mike, Zack and Phil)_

The guys were coming out of the Men's locker room and were heading over to the weight room for first and second period. Phil was getting advice from Mike on how to ask out this one girl from his study hall class. Zack was explaining to Jed about protons and neutrons that they had learned about in Chemistry the other day. And Darien and Andrew were having their own little talk about life and how things just complicate it more and more… like girls.

"Dude, Carla won't leave me alone anymore! She's turning into some like crazy stalker and she knows what I'm doing and where I'm going most of the time. And now she's going around school telling other girls to back off saying that I'm her boyfriend now," Darien shuddered at the thought of being in a relationship with that skank. Carla was known for going around the school and hooking up with some of the male star athletes, she knew what they liked and the best part was that she knew how to give it to them. But Darien wasn't like that, he respected girls and would never take advantage of them like that unless if they both wanted it. But the problem for Darien was that, he hasn't found the right girl for him yet. He knows who she is already but isn't 100% sure about her just yet.

"Yeah there have been some times when she would come into the Crown and ask me if I knew where you were. The first time I told her but the second, third, seventh and nineteenth times I just lied and said you were on a date or out of town with your family. Dude I really think that it's time you got yourself a girlfriend and I mean I really _hot_ girlfriend. So Carla would just feel intimidated and just leave you alone." Andrew suggested and that got Darien thinking.

"There is one girl that I have in mind but I'm not too sure. I never even really talked to her before and I barely see her anymore. Oh well I'll just look for someone new. What do you think about Kelly in our Chemistry class?" Darien questioned. He lied about the first girl he was talking about. He sees her every single day but never went up to talk to her because all he could think of to say to her were insults; like he wanted to push her away from him. He knew that she has never even noticed him yet or either she has but she's just not interested in him, which kind of unsettled him. There is just something about her that, whenever he sees her, he feels like he's seen her or met her in the past; like as if she's some kind of distant memory.

Then there was this Sailor Moon chick. Yeah he'll admit that she was hot and the girl had some sexy legs, but he couldn't see her face behind her mask and her tiara was also kind of in the way too. Her blond hair had looked familiar to him in so many ways but it was the style that had thrown him off. He had seen her in his dreams before. He's dressed as Tuxedo Mask and he's standing in some kind of garden. There's a heavy fog but up on a balcony he could see a bright light and a silhouette of this princess. She is calling out to him begging him for help to find this crystal. She isn't specific on what kind of crystal he has to find for her but he knows that his loyalty belongs to her. He also feels some other kind of feeling for the silhouetted princess something of… love? He didn't know what the feeling was but he knew that he could trust the princess of his dreams but not Sailor Moon. She was a sailor scout for crying out loud! And as far as he and the rest of the Earth G's know; all of the sailor scouts are under the control of the Negaverse!

Darien felt so much confusion but that was nothing a little weight lifting couldn't fix. So for the rest of first and second period Darien did nothing but run and lift weights while trying to figure out a way to get rid of Carla, help this mystery princess that haunted his dreams and to find out if Sailor Moon was on their side or not.

_Third Period: Chemistry (Serena, Molly, Darien, Andrew_,_ Phil and Zack)_

Today for third period everyone was on time and that made Mrs. Mason happy and it also made her life ten times easier for her to put everyone in their new assigned seats. Yay new seats! But she was going to wait until everyone had sit in the seats that she had given to them almost about two weeks ago.

Serena had gone to her seat that was next to the window second to last row. Andrew had sat beside her about a minute or two after she had sat down. Serena had her sketch booklet out and was doing a quick sketch of a black cat with big eyes and a bald spot that was shaped like a crescent moon that also looked like a U. Andrew had snuck a peak at her sketch and Serena had seen him.

"So what do you think Andrew?" she asked handing him the sketch book.

"This cat looks very animated Serena. Is it supposed to be based off of a real cat?" he asked as he handed the book back to Serena.

Serena giggled a bit, "No I just drew this cat for fun. I got bored last period and couldn't do anything more with my painting since I now have to wait for it to dry."

Andrew let out a small chuckle and then looked up to the front of the room and then saw that look in Mrs. Mason's eyes and he knew what was to come.

"Hey Serena, do you think that we're due for new seats soon?" Andrew questioned and Serena just looked at him shocked.

"Well from the pattern that I've noticed with Mrs. Mason, yes we should be getting new seats soon. But I don't want new seats I like this one! I get to sit next to someone that I know and won't copy off of me and plus," Serena continued but turned her attention to the window, "look at that view Andrew! With the leaves on the trees and the sun shining through them it looks like a forest outside. Its inspired me for some new sketches that I'm working on but they're just for fun, nothing too serious, like this cat," Serena said with a laugh. Andrew laughed along with her.

Mrs. Mason then cleared her throat and got the class's attention. She then began with a large smile on her face, "Class, I'm about to assign you all a project that is worth a large percentage of your final grade for this quarter." She started and there were some groans that were heard from some of the students that weren't doing too well. "The good part about this assignment is that you all will have a partner and you two will have opportunities to work on this project during class and out of class." Most of the students got excited looks upon their faces and they were all hoping that they would all be able to choose their own partners but the fates had denied them that request when Mrs. Mason finished with, "I will be assigning you all new seats and the person you sit with is your partner." More groans were heard throughout the class room.

Everyone had gotten their stuff and had all moved to the back of the class so they would get their new seats. A few minutes had passed and almost everyone was sitting in their new assigned seats except for two people. Molly was pared up with Andrew, Zack was pared with Kelly and Phil was pared with Melvin. The last two people to be pared were, "Serena Moon, you and Darien Shields will be sitting at the table in the second to last row by the windows." Serena was happy that she got to stay in her same seat but Serena had completely forgotten all about Darien Shields and their little mishap at the Crown her first night in town.

Serena sat down in the seat next to the window and Darien quickly followed her by sitting in the seat next to her. He then turned to her and said, "Look I really don't care if you just want to goof off and leave me to do all of the work for this project. But what I do care about is the written part." Serena was flabbergasted by his outburst.

"Excuse me? Look I completely understand the fact that you need an A in this class and so do I. If I don't get an A then I can just kiss good bye my dreams. Look I've already done this project before at my old school, so either we could use the one that I've already done and stay out of each other's way until we have to present _or_ we could try to get along for five seconds and do the project from scratch." Serena said trying to make peace between the two of them.

"Meet me at the Crown no later than 6:30; if you don't show by 6:45 then you can do the project on your own." Darien said as he grabbed his copy of the assignment and then darted out the door as the bell had rung.

The project was to create a diagram of and element showing its protons, neutron and electrons. Explain how it is used in everyday life and create your own lab using an object that has that element in it.

The element that she was given was HG… Mercury.

Serena quickly put the packet into her bag and then left for her fourth period gym class.

Serena had dressed quickly and hurried into the gym just in time to hear Mr. Lambert yell at the girls to jog a lap out on the track. Serena quickly ran over to Molly and they locked arms together as they walked in a face pace.

"So you're really pared up with Darien?" Molly asked disbelievingly trying to break their silence.

"Yes, and he's a complete jackass! He told me off for no reason during class and told me that if I'm not at the Crown by 6:45 then he's leaving and won't complete the project with me." Serena said exasperatedly.

"Wow, he must be serious about getting a good grade. I heard from Andrew that he didn't do so well on the unit test and it dropped his grade down to a low B. He needs nothing but A's, really high percentage A's to stay on the football team and to please his family because they want him to go to this really snobby, smart, rich college. Even though Darien lives with his grandfather because his parents travel all the time for work, they can still see his grades and they're really strict. His grandfather is pretty cool though," Molly said informing Serena about Darien's background.

"Molly I'm going to make sure that Darien gets that A. No matter what I'll do all that I can to help him," and with that said Serena took off in a dead run when she saw Darien and Andrew walk out on to the football field.

"Shields!" Darien looked around to find out who had called him out by his last name. When he saw Serena running over to him, and Andrew, a small smile had quickly flashed on to face and then disappeared as quickly as it came. But it didn't go unnoticed by Andrew.

"What do you want?" Darien asked with ice in his voice.

"I'll meet you at the Crown at 6:30; you can count on that. The element that we were assigned is the same one that I did this exact same project on. I had gotten a 94% on it but I know what to do to get at least a 98% maybe even 100% on it. I can guarantee you that you will get an A on this project. I better get going but I'll see you at the Crown, bye Darien bye Andrew!" Serena yelled as she ran back to the gym.

Darien was satisfied with the fact that Serena did want to work on the project with him and that she was going to help him bring his grade back up to a high A. This was exactly what he needed. Plus he also wanted to get to know Serena a little bit and he decided to use this project to his advantage.

"Dude what was _that_ about? I knew you could be demanding but on poor Serena? C'mon Dare! Do you really think that she could get out of training in time to meet up with you to do the chemistry project? She has enough stress as it is, give her a break. Maybe you two should try working on the project during sixth period. That is when both of you have a free period. She's in Miss. Bell's class during that time if you're wondering." Andrew said and then threw a football to his friend. Andrew was right Darien was being just a little too hard and just a little too stressful on the poor girl. This made him feel kind of bad for what he had just said to her but today at 6:30 was the only time when he was available.

_In the Main Gym (Serena and Molly)_

"How could this be happening to me?" Serena whined as she banged her head against the floor mat as Molly did her warm-up stretches while she just lied down on the mat hitting her head against it harshly causing a head ache.

"Serena what are you whining about now?" Molly questioned in annoyance.

"Why does my partner have to be a controlling jerk wad? Molly can we switch partners?" Serena begged and pleaded but every time she asked, Molly said no.

"You heard what Mrs. Mason said, No switching partners and no asking for a change or you'll fail." Molly said sternly to Serena as she started to stretch her calves with lunges.

"Party pooper," Serena said under her breath and Molly just laughed at her friends actions. Serena had lost focus and when someone had called her name she fell flat on her face when she was trying her handstand. Carla was laughing like a hyena.

Gym went by nicely for Serena and Darien… well actually not. Serena kept messing up on her tricks and Darien kept missing every pass he threw or went to catch, he had also tripped over one of his teammates and fell to the ground.

Serena couldn't stop thinking about Darien.

Darien couldn't stop thinking about Serena.

_Sixth Period (aka free period) In the Art Room_

Serena was working in her sketch book drawing some random pictures of cartoon characters. She couldn't think of anything else to do with the painting for the rest of today so she just decided to doodle. Molly was right next to her doing some homework; well actually it was the chemistry project she was working on. She and Andrew had agreed that they each would do half of the project and Molly wanted to take the first half which pretty much left Andrew for all of the writing.

Serena was stuck in her own world and didn't realize it until she felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly jumped five feet in the air.

"Serena, look who's here." Molly whispered mischievously to her friend as they both looked over to Miss. Bell's desk to see none other than Darien Shields talking to her.

"What is he doing here?" Serena asked curiously.

"I dunno, I just felt like annoying you for two seconds with the fact that the one person who you really don't like at this school is here in our sixth period class." Molly said matter of factly. Serena shook her head and rolled her eyes disapprovingly and then she went back to her doodling.

Serena had already started writing down plans for the chemistry project that she was, later that day, going to start. To Serena, this project was simple and too easy. She wanted more of a challenge and started to think of some ideas to make the project a little harder. Serena didn't really think Darien would mind, actually she really didn't care. She knew they would get an A on it just for doing the work, Mrs. Mason went just a little too easy on them for grading.

So there she was sitting at a table by herself with her chemistry book wide open and papers sprawled out around her on the table, minding her own business when she noticed she wasn't sitting alone any more.

"Molly, go away. I'm tired of hearing your stupid jokes and you know I have to finish this or else—sorry, I didn't see you there," Serena quickly said as she saw Darien sit next to her and look at her with curiosity.

"Or else what?" was all he asked and Serena started to feel nervous. Her palms were sweaty, her knees were shaking, her thoughts were racing, and her heart was pounding. She didn't know what was happening, but she guessed it was because he had startled her unexpectedly.

His hair was perfectly messy and just barely covered his eyes. And it was his eyes that were so captivating it made Serena feel lost. All she could think about was doing nothing but just staring into his eyes. She suddenly remembered who she was thinking about and was brought back to reality.

"Like you would care, this doesn't even concern you." Serena snapped back heatedly. She was mad and she didn't know why.

"Sure it does, this is our project remember? Anything to do with the project concerns me too, even if it is the reason why we need an A." Darien was right; anything to do with the project concerned both of them. It was like as if this project was their child. Serena knew he was right, and he told her his reason for needing an A so it would be fair for her to share her reason.

"My parents expect the best out of me constantly. If I don't get an A, it's like as if I failed them. Plus my mom's a scientist and she taught me chemistry a few years ago. I should have this credit already but I guess it wasn't put on my transcript." Serena stated.

Darien slowly nodded his head understandingly, though in the back of his mind he knew there was more to the story that she obviously didn't want to talk about.

Serena went back to work on writing the steps that they had to do for the project and Darien just started to doodle on some paper. Minutes went by in silence and Serena didn't really like it.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Serena asked and then silently kicked herself knowing that she had just set herself up for non-stop insults. 'But he didn't say anything after I told him my reason…' she thought silently.

"Just like how you need to chemistry credit, I need art." He said simply and then started to stare off into space.

"Is everything alright? You look like something is troubling you." Serena asked with concern.

Darien looked at her startled for a second, and then his eyes slowly softened.

"It's nothing really. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Darien said looking out the window.

Serena felt a little bit concerned since he wasn't insulting her like he would normally. There was a long silence as the two were stuck in their own thoughts.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it," Serena offered suddenly breaking the silence. Darien looked at her for a while. He noticed how beautiful she looked. Her long blonde hair was tied into a side ponytail. Her baby blue eyes held so much worry and concern that it filled a soft spot in him.

The rest of the period was held in silence between the two and when the class was finished, Serena had gotten a call.

"Emergency downtown, you need to get there ASAP!" Artemis said on the other line urgently.

"Got it, I'll be right there." Serena said and then hung up the phone. Serena grabbed her bag and rushed out of the classroom leaving a confused Molly and Izzy.

"What's gotten into her?" Izzy asked Molly as they walked to her car.

"Don't know… maybe it was her dad?" Molly shrugged her answered.

Serena rushed around the block until she was out of sight from the school and everyone else. There she transformed into Sailor Moon and transported herself to the sight of the battle. When she got there, she found herself in an alley. The terrified screams of the innocent echoed throughout the alley way and it sent chills down Sailor Moon's spine. She knew what she had to do.

Running out of the alley, the sight before her was terrifying. People were sprawled out on the road and sidewalk, drained of their energy, and a monster was currently trying to drain the energy of some innocent children.

Still unnoticed by the beast, Sailor Moon gathered a ball of energy and sent it flying straight towards the monster's head. When contact was made the beast let out a screeching roar of pain and anger. Letting the kids go, the monster focused its attention on Sailor Moon. The look of vengeance in the monsters eyes scared Sailor Moon and she knew this monster was going to be a struggle for her alone. The monster sent a blast of energy at Sailor Moon. She tried to move out of the way, but the blast came to fast and hit her hard. The beast threw more blasts at her and now she was starting to get weak with every hit.

By now she was too weak to stand up and she knew that this last blast would send into unconsciousness. She awaited the blast knowing there was nothing else she could do, she had but up a good fight with the beast only to lose this one. Sailor Moon was silently saying her prayers to herself as she closed her eyes as the final blast was thrown. But it never came. Instead warm arms held on to her and the beast screamed out another loud cry of pain.

"So this must be heaven," she mumbled to herself as she snuggled into the strong arms holding her, thinking that she was dead.

"What are you talking about? There's a battle going on and we need your help," a familiar voice sounded in her ears and then she realized she was still alive. Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see the masked face of Tuxedo Mask.

"What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"To protect the city, but I saw that you needed help. Do you have enough energy left to fight?" he asked with concern in his voice and she shook her head no. "Close your eyes." Tuxedo Mask said and Sailor Moon did as she was told. Seconds later she felt warmth within her and she also started to feel stronger. "You can open them now," Tuxedo Mask said as he put her down.

"Thank you. I really needed that." Sailor Moon said with a grateful smile on her lips. "Come on, we got a monster to kill." She said as they jumped off of the building to attack the monster that was currently fighting the other Earth G's.

The beast was getting weaker and weaker with every blast they sent at him. But before the beast was destroyed by Sailor Moon's tiara, he had managed to put a rather deep gash in Tuxedo Mask's upper right arm.

"This isn't over Sailor Moon! I will have my vengeance on you sooner or later," said a very heated Sailor Jupiter as she disappeared in a tornado of rose petals.

'Damn it, she got away again!' Sailor Moon thought to herself and then turned around to face the boys but only turned around to find no one there. 'Where did they go?' she shrugged and then heard the chiming of the clock, 6:35 it read. Sailor Moon rushed herself back into the alley to detransform back into Serena and then rushed out; making sure that no one had noticed her, making her way towards the Crown in a frantic rush.

When Serena had gotten to the Crown, Darien was nowhere in sight.

"Hypocrite," she mumbled under her breath as she sat down at a nearby table and got her chemistry stuff out of her bag. It was nearing 7 o'clock when Darien had finally showed up and the sight of him was miserable. He looked like he was in pain and his right arm was in a sling.

"What happened to you?" Serena asked with concern and shock in her voice as she immediately put down the chemistry book that she was reading.

Darien looked at her with a questioning look, like as if he was trying to play it off. "What this?" he asked pointing to his arm. Serena nodded. "It was nothing, just a bad hit at practice," was his simple reply.

'Just a bad hit my ass! Something else must have happened…' Serena thought to herself.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" Darien asked as he grabbed a book and they started their work.

* * *

_**Hey guys once again I'm really sorry about the wait, but I hope this made up for it :D**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**~SailorMoon489**_


	9. AN: ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS

_**HEY GUYS! OKAY SO I GOT THIS REVIEW FROM SOMEONE AND THEY WERE ASKING SOME QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY... AND I TOTALLY FORGOT TO ANSWER THEM IN A POST! SO I'M GONNA ANSWER THEM RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW.**_

_**FROM N.J. **_

_**QUESTION #1: **_**I LOOKED AT THE SUMMARY FOR THIS FANFIC, BUT IS THERE ANYTHING MORE TO THE PLOT?**

**ANSWER: _YES THERE IS A LOT MORE TO THE PLOT BUT IF I TELL YOU THEN I WOULD BE GIVING AWAY MY ENTIRE STORY. JUST REMEMBER THAT SERENA IS IN TRAINING FOR THE OLYMPICS BUT SHE PLANS ON GOING FOR A DIFFERENT TEAM. THE ONLY THING I'LL GIVE AWAY IS THAT HER BIRTH MOTHER IS STILL ALIVE AND SHE LIVES IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY, IN EUROPE, AND SERENA WANTS TO BE WITH HER SO SHE'S TRYING OUT FOR HER MOTHER'S COUNTRY'S OLYMPIC TEAM. ALSO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH I'M ALMOST DONE WITH AFTER MONTHS OF BEING STUCK IN THE SAME SPOT WITH WRITER'S BLOCK, THERE WILL BE A FEW MORE TWISTS AND SOME OF THE PAST WILL BE REVEALED. _**

**_QUESTION #2: _WHEN DOES IT TAKE PLACE?**

**ANSWER: _THE STORY TAKES PLACE FIRST SEASON. IT'S CALLED 'A_ TWIST _IN THE STORY' BECAUSE I'M REWRITING THE FIRST SEASON. I MIGHT DO SECOND SEASON, DEPENDING ON MY SCHEDULE AND HOW MUCH OF IT I CAN DO. I MIGHT NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME OUT.__  
_**

**_QUESTION #3: HOW OLD IS EVERYONE THAT IS IN THE FANFIC?_**

**__ANSWER: _I MENTIONED EVERYONE'S AGE IN THE SECOND CHAPTER.  
SERENA MOON(SAILOR MOON) IS ABOUT TO TURN 16  
HECTOR TURNER(HELIOS) IS 20  
MOLLY HART IS 16  
MELVIN LLYOD IS 17  
ISABELLA 'IZZY' HENDERSON IS 14 AND HAS HER BIRTHDAY DURING THEIR SPRING BREAK  
ANDREW HENDERSON IS 17  
DARIEN SHIELDS IS 17  
MALACHITE(MICHAEL 'MIKE' GREENE)- IS 18 BUT LATER TURNS 19 BECAUSE HE HAS A LATE BIRTHDAY AND HAD TO START SCHOOL A YEAR LATE  
NEPHRITE(PHIL BOLDEN)- IS 18 AND WAS HELD BACK IN KINDERGARTEN  
JEDITE(JED ALAN)- IS 18 AND HAD TO REPEAT THE 2ND GRADE WHEN HIS FAMILY HAD MOVED TO OCEAN SIDE  
ZOYCITE(ZACK UNDERWOOD)- IS 17_**

**_NOW FOR THE SAILOR SCOUTS THEY ALL HAVE DIFFERENT AGES TOO, JUST LIKE THE GUYS.  
_**

**_SAILOR MARS(RAYE HINO) IS 16 BUT SHE'S TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN BROTHER.  
SAILOR MERCURY(AMY ANDERSON) IS 15  
SAILOR VENUS(MINA BROOKES) IS 15  
SAILOR JUPITER(LITA SPENCER) IS 16_**

**_QUESTION #4: WHAT LEVEL OF POWER WOULD ANY OF THE SAILOR SCOUTS BE AT IN THE FANFIC?_**

**__ANSWER: _WELL SINCE THIS IS MY TWIST ON FIRST SEASON EVERYONE IS STARTING OFF AT THE BOTTOM. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO YOU GUYS IS THAT THE SAILOR SCOUTS ARE GOING TO HAVE A NEW POWER! IDK IF I MADE THIS UP OR NOT AND I'M SORRY IF I'M COPYING ANYONE BUT THE SAILOR SCOUTS HAVE THEIR OWN SWORDS FROM THEIR PLANET. THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET THEM UNTIL THEY'RE ABOUT TO REACH THEIR FULL POWER BUT BERYL HAD STOLEN THEM ALONG WITH THE GIRLS WHEN THEY WERE BABIES. AND THE SWORDS ARE ONLY AVAILABLE FOR THE GIRLS TO USE ONLY IN SCOUT FORM. AND THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO GLOW WHITE WITH THEIR PLANET COLOR BUT THE SWORDS WERE POISONED WITH NEGATIVE ENERGY SO THEY GLOW IN A DARKER SHADE OF THE SCOUT'S COLORS._**

**_SAILOR MOON IS ALSO GOING TO HAVE SOME NEW POWERS. SINCE I DECIDED THAT THERE WILL NOT BE ANY RAINBOW CRYSTALS (I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND ON THAT) I CHANGED WHAT THE CRESCENT MOON WAND'S POWER IS AND WORDS TO CALL UPON THE POWER TOO. I'M STILL DEBATING ON IT. I NEVER REALLY DID LIKE THE RAINBOW CRYSTAL CARRIERS AND I KIND OF DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO AND HOW TO REALLY USE THEM IN THIS STORY.  
_**

**_AND FOR THE GUYS, THEY ALL HAVE THEIR OWN POWERS. TUXEDO MASK IS GOING TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE POWER, I JUST THINK ITS SO AWKWARD WHEN HE SHOUTS 'TUXEDO THE SMOKING BOMBER!' IT SOUNDS TOO WEAK TO ME. SO INSTEAD I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM SOME EARTH RELATED POWERS AND SOMETHING GOLDEN. (-SPOILER ALERT! LOL) THE GENERALS ARE ALSO GOING TO HAVE POWERS RELATED TO THE PLANTS, JUST LIKE THE SCOUTS. NEPHRITE'S UNIFORM HAD ORANGE TRIM ON IT SO I'M GONNA SAY HE'S FROM VENUS. JEDITE HAS RED TRIM, SO HE'S FROM MARS. ZOYCITE HAS GREEN TRIM SO HE'S FROM JUPITER. AND MALACHITE (KUNZITE) HAS BLUE TRIM SO HE'S FROM MERCURY. _****_(ONLY ONE OF THE STRONGEST WORRIERS FROM THE INNER PLANETS ARE PART OF ENDYMION'S GUARD.)_**  


**__****_NOW THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER ALERT BUT HELIOS IS GOING TO BE COMING IN TO THE STORY WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. HE DOES HAVE POWERS AND HE HELPS OUT SAILOR MOON WHEN SHE DOES SOLO BATTLES BECAUSE THE ENEMY IS STARTING TO GET STRONGER AND SHE HASN'T AWAKEN HER NEW LEVEL OF STRONGER POWERS. SHE WILL LATER ON BUT I'M ONLY TELLING YOU GUYS THIS BECAUSE THE QUESTIONS ARE ASKING ABOUT ALL OF MY CHARACTERS AND I THINK YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW._**

**__****_QUESTION #5: HOW DID THE GENERALS NOT GET BRAINWASHED AND THE INNER SCOUTS DID?_**

**__****__ANSWER: **_**I MENTIONED IT IN THE PROLOGUE BUT I'LL SAY IT AGAIN HERE. BERYL DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE EARTH PRINCE'S GENERALS, MAINLY BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE THE KIND OF POWER THAT SHE'S LOOKING FOR, BUT ALSO BECAUSE THEY WERE USELESS TO HER DURING THE SILVER MILLENNIUM. SHE SAW THE KIND OF POWER THAT THE SCOUTS HAD AND THEY HAD ALMOST DEFEATED HER DURING HER ATTACK ON THE MOON KINGDOM. SO SHE WANTED THE SCOUTS INSTEAD OF ENDYMION'S GUARD. JUST LIKE IN THE PROLOGUE SHE'S ASKS METALIA TO HELP HER GET THE SCOUTS WHEN THEY'RE BABIES. SHE KNOWS WHEN TO GET THEM BECAUSE THE POWER OF THE PLANETS ARE SENT OUT TO THE SCOUTS AND THEY RECEIVE THE POWERS BETWEEN THE AGES OF 2 MONTHS OLD TO A YEAR OLD. SHE TAKES THEM WHEN THEY'RE BABIES SO SHE CAN TRAIN THEM HERSELF AND SO SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO ACTUALLY BRAINWASH THEM, JUST MANIPULATE THEM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE SO THEY THINK THAT WHAT EVER BERYL TELLS THEM IS THE TRUTH. BUT THERE WAS A PROBLEM WHEN BERYL WAS TRYING TO GET SAILOR MARS. SAILOR MARS WAS A LITTLE HARDER TO TRACK DOWN BUT WAS CAPTURED WHEN SHE WAS 4 OR 5. I NEED TO EDIT THE PROLOGUE AND MENTION THAT BECAUSE RAYE WAS ACTUALLY THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS TRULY BRAINWASHED, BUT LATER ON IN THE STORY SHE'S GONNA HAVE SOME DREAMS THAT ARE MEMORIES OF HER CHILDHOOD GROWING UP.**_

**__****QUESTION #6: HOW LONG HAVE THE INNERS BEEN BRAINWASHED, PRIOR TO THE FANFIC?**

**__****ANSWER: THE SCOUTS HAVE BEEN EVIL EVER SINCE THEY WERE JUST A FEW MONTHS TO A YEAR OLD ECEPT FOR SAILOR MARS. RAYE(SAILOR MARS) AND LITA(SAILOR JUPITER) ARE THE OLDEST, WELL ACTUALLY RAYE IS YOUNGER THAN LITA BY A FEW MONTHS. BUT WHEN THE SCOUTS ARE TURNED GOOD THEY GET MEMORIES OF WHAT THEIR LIVES SHOULD HAVE BEEN, IF THEY WERE NEVER TAKEN AWAY BY BERYL.**

**__****OKAY GUYS THAT'S ALL THE QUESTIONS FOR NOW. I HOPED THAT I ANSWERED THE QUESTIONS ENOUGH FOR YOU ALL TO UNDERSTAND ESPECIALLY YOU N.J. SINCE YOU ASKED ME ALL OF THEM. LOL. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS THAT YOU WANT TO BE ANSWERED DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK! I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS FOR YOU!**

**__****NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP MAYBE BY THE END OF THE WEEK OR NEXT WEEK :D THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEW TO MY STORIES, ESPECIALLY THIS ONE AND 'LET YOU GO' (WHICH IS ALSO ABOUT TO BE UPDATE VERY SOON!) THANKS GUYS AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**__****~SailorMoon489**


	10. Episode Five Part One

_**HEY GUYS SO I'M OFFICIALLY A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE! YAY! LOL SO NOW I GET TO WORK ON THIS STORY MORE YAY! **_

_**HEY GUYS I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME MOST OF THE YEAR TO UPDATE THIS STORY AND I'M REALLY SORRY IF I GOT YOUR HOPES UP WITH A NEW CHAPTER DURING MY AUTHOR'S NOTE. BUT I PROMISE TO ALL OF YOU THAT THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR IT! IT'S OVER 10,000 WORDS LONG! ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS YET AND I STAYED UP LATE JUST FOR YOU GUYS TO POST THIS FOR YA'LL! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!  
**_

_**XOXO**_

_**~SailorMoon489**_

* * *

_**Episode Five:**_

_**October 15th**_

* * *

The sound of a beating heart was the only thing that he could hear. His legs felt tired from running, and the weight from the armor he was wearing, but it was the only thing that they could do at the moment. He didn't know what he was running from or where he was running to, all he knew was that he had to run and get the hell out of there.

Danger

One word could do so much to the brain and right now he was on over drive. Running and running, his feet were numb. Dodging trees, branches, and jumping over bushes, like they weren't that much of an obstacle for him.

"Help me Prince! Help!" the cry of her voice echoed through his head and her shouts of pain were stabbing his heart.

When he had found a clearing at the end of the long path he was walking, he knew that he had found his destination, so he lowered his run to a fast paced walk. Her screams of pain had subsided just moments ago and this had worried him. In the clearing there was a heavy fog that blurred his vision but he could sense where he had to go. As he took each step into the clearing the suspense in his gut increased harshly.

The air was crisp and cold; through the heavy fog he could tell that frost was covering the grass and some of the trees. There was a marble walkway that led to somewhere he knew, in his gut, that he had to go and get there fast. His walk turned into a jog, afraid of slipping and falling on to the slippery icy wet marble path.

He felt different in this place. Everything felt so warm and calming, considering the gut feeling he had and the blistering cold weather. This place, he knew, was some kind of distant memory that was now replaying itself. And knowing that had scared him for though it was a distant memory, he remembered nothing of it. So the suspense in his gut had come back with a strong force that made his stomach ache.

As he was nearing the end of the path, there was a platform, kind of looked like an open gazebo, with marble pillars surrounding it, holding up the marble roof. In the center of the platform looked to be either a bench or a table with something on top of it. As he stepped closer to the platform, he noticed there was a man, who looked to be in his early twenties, staring at that bench solemnly. It was then that he noticed there was someone on that bench that the man was staring at with such great sadness.

When he stepped on to the platform, the man had noticed and walked over to him.

"Your Highness," the man said with great urgency, "the Princess, they got to her. I don't know what to do. My remedies are not working on her. We're losing her!" the man said in a rushed tone. The man had very pale, almost white, blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were all white with some blue ribbons and he looked to be like some sort of high priest.

He quickly moved away from the priest and over to the Princess he was just told about. She was beautiful and looked so peaceful where she lay. Her long silvery blonde hair cascaded all around her, her white dress fit her just perfectly, and her pink lips held a small smile. But that was all he could see of her face. His gut feeling told him to do something, something that he didn't think twice of doing, he just did it on impulse. He kissed her like in the story books.

The kiss was warm, sweet, and full of such urgency because he was scared of losing her. When he separated from the kiss, he kept his eyes closed and silently prayed.

"Prince?" he thought he had imagined it, but when he felt a hand touch his cheek he knew it was her. Feeling such over joy he scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly. Her giggles warmed his heart and right then and there he knew that everything was going to be okay.

They were locked in a passionate kiss when a harsh gust of negative energy blew at them.

"So I see you woke her up. Thought she would be dead by now. Guess I'll just have to go with plan B." said the fiery haired witch.

"You will do no such thing!" he said as he grabbed the sword from its scabbard. He got into a fighting stance, not realizing it, and then charged at the witch. They fought for a long while, getting in some good blows to hurt the witch but she wasn't affected. When she threw a ball of negative energy at him, he fell to his knees and struggled to get up. Her cackle was loud, evil, and very annoying and it made him cringe in anger. But when he heard a scream coming from behind him he knew he had lost.

"NO!" then everything went black.

"NO!" Darien woke up with a start from the nightmare. His breathing was rapidly heavy and he was sweating. "AGH!" he shouted agitatedly as he grabbed at his arm in pain. The gash, from the last battle, was gone but here was a bruise and a small tiny scare where the gash used to be. His arm was still in the sling from all of the pain. He ripped it off and threw the sling across the room, tired of its uselessness.

It was three in the morning and Darien hoped he hadn't woken his grandfather with his loud ruckus. Darien got up and left his room walking outside on to the temple grounds. He went to a nearby tree and climbed it, sitting on a thick branch hidden behind a bush of leaves.

There was a cool breeze in the air and it brought back memories from when he was little and used to play in the trees with his sister. It was this exact tree that they would always climb.

_"Come on Darien! Hurry up, this is a race remember?" Raye yelled to her older brother in a playful mood._

"Raye it's too tall… I can't do it!" Darien said in defeat.

Raye jumped down from the tree to her brother's side.

"It's alright Darien, once you're up there you won't be scared. I'll help you get up." Raye said. She showed Darien the way to climb and in no time they were both sitting on the thickest branch in the center of the bush of leaves.

"Don't worry Raye, I'll find you. You have to come back." Darien said determinedly as his thoughts drifted from Raye to Sailor Moon. "Why are you helping us? Aren't you evil like the other Sailor Scouts?"

So many questions were running though his mind and so many of them were left unanswered. And as he kept thinking of Sailor Moon, he started to think of his chemistry partner Serena.

Serena was different from all of the other girls at Oceanside High School. She was smart, beautiful, confidant, caring, sweet, funny, outgoing… the list kept going on and Darien was starting to lose himself. For all of the arguments full of insults that they have had, she still cared and had shown signs of a good friendship between them.

As he kept thinking on and on about what was going on, he got a weird sudden feeling in his gut and he felt a tug pulling at him. He didn't want to ignore it, so he followed it. The tug had pulled him to the local beach.

Darien sat on a large rock by the shore and stared out into the ocean. When he looked at the beach he thought he saw an angel, so he got up and walked over to her.

Her alarm had woken her up from the nightmare that had been haunting her dreams for days now.

When Serena woke up, she got ready for her early morning jog that she does every morning before she has to go to school, during the week, and the gym, on the weekends, at 6AM. Serena woke up early enough so she could jog for an hour and a half, get home and do some exercises, hop in the shower around 5, get out 15 minutes later and get ready to leave around 5:30. She had started this routine 3 years ago and got used to waking up at 3 in the morning.

Serena was jogging by the local park when she felt this strange tug and she had a feeling that she needed to be somewhere else rather than sitting on a park bench for her two minute break.

Serena got up and started running, like she had never ran before in her life. A few minutes later her socks were in her shoes and her shoes were in her hand as she walked along the shoreline at the beach. As she stood there staring off into the horizon and feeling the cold sea water splash against her sore feet, Serena started to think back on the strange dream she had.

_It was around the midnight hour and she was walking home from a late night study group with her friends. It was cold and dark out and she had her guard up for just in case anything bad was to happen._

A cold breeze brushed against her shoulder, sending chills down her spine, thinking it was just the wind. She walked a few more blocks down the road until she was standing in front of the park's main entrance. Since it was late and she was in a rush to get home, she decided to take a short cut through the park.

The walk through the park seemed to get longer and longer and she realized she was now lost.

"How am I lost? This park isn't even that big! I don't even remember any of this being here," she mused as she kept on walking, trying to retrace her steps.

It wasn't long until she realized that she wasn't alone. Every now and then she would turn around to try to face whatever it was that was following her. She started to get annoyed with it so she gave up and ignored it.

The wind started to pick up more and the air started to feel thick. She did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she ran. She ran as fast as she could without trying to look back out of fear. All she wanted to do was get home and then go to sleep in her warm soft comfy bed. She ignored everything around her as her legs moved faster through the, now, never ending forest. She felt like she had been running for hours on end so she stopped to take a break. She was slouched over with her hands on her knees, panting for air. When she stood up, she was frozen in place, sensing something, or rather someone, was behind her.

"You know," the taunting voice started, "if you would stop running this would be a whole lot easier." The taunting voice was dark and evil. She couldn't tell if it was male or female and she was too scared to turn around.

"What do you want?" she asked with a shaky voice. She silently kicked herself for sounding scared but when she heard the voice again it sounded familiar.

"You need to run. Get out of here!" the voice yelled. She called out his name but heard no reply.

She knew she had made a big mistake, by turning around, when she felt cold hands around her neck and sharp claws digging into her skin. She could see it now. It was all black with a red mist swirling around it. But there was one thing that stood out from the black and red, it was gold. The eyes of this 'thing' were golden orbs. This had sent chills down her spine. When she looked into the orbs, she saw images of her friends and family, but it hurt her. She could hear their words, harsh and cold as the beast, were hitting her like a slap in the face. Hot tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

The sardonic laugh from the beast echoed through the forest as it threw her into a tree. A flash of yellow light appeared and then there was a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a yellow dress.

"You should really just give up and join us, your highness. The longer you resist, Princess, the more of your loved ones I will hunt down and hurt." The girl said mockingly as she stepped closer to her. She was at a loss for words and then sunk to her knees as the girl was now standing over her. She felt helpless and started to cry.

"Awe the pretty little princess is scared?" the girl in the yellow dress said mockingly. The girl then bent down, grabbed the 'princess' by her throat, and then lifted her up. The yellow dressed girl started to laugh.

She was scared and pain shot all throughout her body. 'It's all over' she thought as she closed her eyes to prepare for her death.

"NO! Let her go!" a male voice shouted and then the girl in the yellow dress dropped the 'princess'.

"Do you really think you can save her? She's mine now."

There was a long pause as they fought. When she woke up, the yellow dressed girl saw her and got an evil thought.

"Oh Princess," she called for her tauntingly. When the 'princess' looked up, she saw the yellow dressed girl grab the man, ready to cut open his throat.

"NO! DON'T! Please, I'll do anything just let him go! Please!" she pleaded with hot fresh tears rushing down her face.

"Anything?" the yellow dressed girl asked.

"Yes anything!" the 'princess' cried.

The yellow dressed girl was pure evil. She didn't let him go. No, instead she let the blade glide.

"NO!"

The cool ocean breeze brushed against Serena's face as the dream kept replaying itself in her mind over and over again. She knew that this dream meant something… but what?

Serena was zoned out, thinking of nothing but the dream, but was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Being startled was not a good thing for Serena because of all of her defense training. Grabbing the arm of her 'attacker' she flipped him over her shoulder, making him land hard on his back in the sand. She knew it was a guy when she saw who she had flipped over.

"Darien? What the hell! I could've hurt you!" Serena said worriedly as she tried to help him off the sand.

"I'm not too worried about that. And shouldn't I be asking you 'What the hell'?! What was that for?!" Darien said as he took Serena's helping hand. Instead of her pulling him up, he pulled her down, face first, into the sand.

Shaking her head to get the sand out of her hair, she said, "I guess I deserved that."

There was a long moment of silence with the two of them sitting in the sand. Darien looked mad, worried, and happy. Whereas Serena just looked confused and annoyed. When they looked at each other they both started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Darien asked through his non-stop chuckles.

"I could ask you the same thing! But you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were some perverted pedophile or something," Serena tried to calm her laughing but it was way too out of control. "Why are _you_laughing" she had managed to ask through her constant giggles.

"I never would have thought that a girl like you could flip me. And then you fell in the sand which was also funny." Serena felt insulted but she just could help but laugh instead of argue.

"Why are you so surprised?" Serena questioned as she gained her composure.

"Because… you're half my size and you seem so fragile." Darien stated as he tried his best to find the right words to say without insulting her.

Serena raised a questioning eyebrow but then let it go. They sat there in silence, every now and then one would try to say a funny joke or insult the other, until the sun started to rise.

"Well since it's so early, do you wanna start on the project?" Darien suggested and then Serena realized that she had an hour left to get to the gym.

"Oh no I'm late! I can't now, but meet me at the crown later so we can work on it. I gotta go, bye Darien!" Serena said quickly as she put her shoes back on and started to run home. When she got home, a smell had invaded her senses. Serena walked into the kitchen, following the source of where the smell came from, and found a mess all over the counter and stove.

"Mom, Dad, why is there a mess in the kitchen?" Serena yelled from the kitchen. Her question was replied with silence. "Mom, Dad?" Serena yelled again as she walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. When she got to her parent's bedroom, she heard voices coming from inside. Serena knocked on the door and when she heard someone say enter, she went in.

"Mom, dad, why is there a mess in the kitchen?" Serena asked slowly as she saw the breakfast buffet that was spread out all over her parent's bed. Serena knew that it had to be some special occasion but what was it? "What's with all of the food?" Serena asked with much curiosity.

"We're not going to the gym. Today is a special day for your mother and me," Artemis stated and Luna giggled. "You get the day off today Serena."

"But why?" Serena questioned.

"Serena today is our wedding anniversary. Don't you remember sweetie?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah! I'm sorry I forgot mom." Serena said as she remembered that October 15th was the day that Luna and Artemis had married.

"It's alright sweetie." Luna said as she held Serena's hand.

"So what are you two planning on doing today?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Now that is a surprise for your mother." Artemis stated and Luna giggled. She was excited but yet nervous to know what her crazy husband had planned out for them that day.

"Well whatever it is, I hope you two have a lot of fun. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep, since I have today off." Serena said as she started to walk out of the room but was stopped by Luna's voice.

"Not so fast young lady." Luna said in a serious tone.

"What?" Serena asked she knew that she had done nothing wrong, so what was it?

"You need to do some research on the enemy. Try to find out whatever you can about their attacks and where other strange things have been happening. Also try to come up with some tactics on how you're going to get the scouts back. We need them. They can help us find the Princess and you know that when we find the Princess—"

"The Negaverse will be destroyed and peace will be achieved throughout the universe." Serena finished. When Luna nodded her head, Serena took that as the cue that she was excused and could go back to sleep. "Why are things so complicated?" she asked as she drifted back to sleep in her warm soft comfy bed.

_The Temple 5AM (Darien, Grandpa Hino, and the guys)_

Darien had been in a daze when he had gotten home from the beach. He couldn't explain all of the mixed feelings that he had and he wanted to understand them, but the more he thought of them the more they scared him and worried him.

It was around 5:30AM and Darien was in his room studying. Saturday mornings usually found Darien at the Crown hanging out with Andrew before the afternoon crowd came in. Today was different though, very different. The nightmare had woken him before sun rise and since he couldn't fall back asleep he decided to continue on with his project.

It was getting later in the morning, Darien was taking a break from his studying to have coffee, but was surprised to see his grandfather already up and having a cup of coffee himself.

"Good morning Grandpa," Darien said as he walked into the kitchen, got himself a cup of coffee, and then joined Grandpa Hino at the dining room table.

"The enemy is starting to give up. They're having a hard time defeating you." Grandpa Hino said in a monotone voice filled with wisdom. "Be prepared, my son, for the worst has yet to come." His words were concerning Darien and he needed answers.

"Grandpa… did you have another vision?" Darien questioned.

"Yes I did early this morning. It was set back long ago, but the enemy was there. There was a young couple, a prince and princess," Grandpa Hino paused, a serious expression coming upon his features, "Stay away from the Princess. If you don't… she'll be the end of you." Darien was taken aback.

Grandpa Hino had mentioned everything that had happened in his dream, but there was something that was bothering him and he needed to know.

"Grandpa, do you know who the Princess is?"

Grandpa Hino was silent as he took in the question his grandson had asked.

"She's here but has not made herself known. Give it time and keep your eyes open." Grandpa Hino said and then excused himself back to the Great Fire to finish more of his readings.

Darien sat at the table, stuck in his thoughts, trying to think of who could be this Princess. He didn't think it could be any of the girls from school, he would've known by now, so that only left one girl left in question… Sailor Moon.

'Sailor Moon… what are her intentions? Why does she help us instead of the sailor scouts? Aren't they all evil?' Darien's thoughts were filled with more questions than the answers he hoped for. He couldn't concentrate on his math homework so in defeat he threw his pencil and note book on to his desk and turned on his TV to the news. On the TV, the newscaster, named Veronica Storms, was giving her report on what's been going on around town.

Darien didn't really pay much attention to the woman in the park talking about something people don't really care much for, so he picked up a book from the coffee table and started to read. Right when Darien was about to tune out the TV, something had caught his attention. He dropped the book and grabbed the remote turning up the volume to the TV.

"For years now we have all heard of the strange attacks that only the Earth G's have been able to save us from. Then the attacks had suddenly subsided, leaving us all to believe that we were now finally safe from that danger. Three months ago the attacks had started again, just as suddenly as they had stopped. But now we're getting hurt. When we had thought all was lost, a new hero, or should I say heroine, had showed up to save the day. She claimed to be the champion of love and justice but who is this new super hero that has joined the Earth G's?"

Darien was mad, he was so mad that he didn't realize Andrew had walked into the living room. He walked in and then was shoved against the wall by Darien.

"Whoa, dude loosen up the death grip why don't ya?" Andrew said as he pushed his friend away.

"What has gotten into you?" Andrew asked his friend worriedly.

Darien was still mad and didn't take his eyes off of the TV as they kept on talking about the 'New member to the Earth G's'. Andrew was focused on the television screen when he just barely heard Darien say, "She's not one of us. She will never be one of us." Darien held ice in his voice and it sent chills down Andrew's spine, scaring him a bit. Last time Andrew heard him talk like that was a few months ago at a party when some drunk guy was trying to pick a fight with him.

Andrew let out a sigh, "Why do you say that Dare? She helps us in ever battle since she showed up. She doesn't seem evil." Andrew mused as he thought the situation over.

Darien's voice had interrupted his thoughts, "She's one of _them_if you haven't noticed. She's a Sailor Scout Drew! She could turn on us at any second!" Darien shouted agitatedly. Andrew looked at Darien, he was concerned about his friend and he knew that Darien needed a distraction ASAP!

"C'mon get dressed," Andrew said.

Darien looked at his friend, confused, and then got up and changed. He followed Andrew out of the house and to Andrew's car that took them to the Crown.

"What are we doing here, Drew? I thought you had today off." Darien questioned as they got out of the car and walked into the diner.

"I do but its October 15th already and I haven't even started planning yet. I hope Brian kept to his word and got his cousin to DJ." Andrew said agitatedly as they walked through the diner to the back where his dad's office was.

"Wait, you brought me here to help you plan a stupid Halloween party?" Darien asked annoyed.

"Dude I need so much help on this and you obviously need a distraction from your uncontrollable anger issues. And Halloween is 16 days away! Dad rented a huge ballroom for the dance and he's expecting it to be better than last year!" Andrew said as he sat down at the computer and brought up a couple of websites and the word document that had a planned out summary of how the room would be set up as.

"The first thing I need to do is come up with a theme for the dance…" Andrew mused then looked at Darien and asked, "Any ideas?"

Darien looked at his friend, wondering if he was serious. With a dead set look in his friend's eye, Darien sighed and then started to think back on the years of the parties Andrew had hosted. As he contemplated on the past themes, he realized there was one that was never even mentioned before.

"How about a masquerade?" Darien thought that never in a million years we would've said that word, or helped plan a Halloween ball for the matter. Andrew gave him a look that he was unsure of.

"A masquerade?" Andrew asked then looked up the theme on a search website. After seeing some interesting ideas Andrew put his arms behind his head, lay back in his chair, and had a satisfied smile on his lips. "I like it," Andrew said simply.

"You do?" Darien asked in shock. He had only suggested it because it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Yeah, it's the best idea I've ever heard in years. Better than Jed's George of the Jungle theme two years ago and Zack's outer space theme from last year where everyone dressed up as aliens and characters from star wars and star trek. This one is better because everyone has an option for their costume and all they have to do is just add a mask for the theme. It's perfect, and now I just gotta get decorations and what not." Andrew said the last part to himself then started typing like a madman on steroids to the keyboard.

Darien took this as his cue to leave, so he quietly stepped out, not wanting to disturb Andrew. He let out a heavy sigh as he closed the door behind him then he started to make his way to the exit. As Darien inched towards the door he heard someone calling out his name. With an irritated sight he turned around to see Melvin struggling with a heavy box. Irritation leaving him, he rushed over to help the nerd. When Darien lifted the box he realized that the nerd wasn't so weak after all. The box had to weigh at least 70 or 80 pounds, maybe even more, and it had to take two people to lift it.

As they put the box down in the storage room, Melvin managed to muffle out "Thanks Darien."

"It was no problem. Do you need any more help?" Darien asked as they started to leave the storage room, when a girl came in with another box.

"Where do you want this one?" the girl asked and then Melvin pointed to the box he had just put down.

"Thanks for the help Lita," Melvin said as they left the room and went back to the dining area.

When Darien looked at Lita he saw a tall girl, over average height for most girls, with chocolate brown hair and a slender athletic figure. But there's something in her green eyes that made them dark and evil. The coldness of her dark eyes sent cold chills down his spine. Darien knew that he's seen this girl before… but where? No one at school held the same look in their eyes like she did, well at least not around him. Something in his gut was telling him to keep a close eye on her.

_8:47 AM in Serena's bedroom_

The loud annoying beeping sound of an incoming phone call had rudely awoken Serena from her deep sleep. Slowly and groggily Serena answered her cell phone to hear Molly's high pitched excited voice.

"Serena where are you?" Molly asked urgently but her excitement had ruined it.

"At home sleeping, Molly what do you want?" Serena asked in annoyance. In the background Serena could hear excited girls squealing in their giddiness.

"Serena you need to get to the gym ASAP! There's a casting director here and Mason wants them to meet you!"

Serena sat up, as quickly as she heard Molly's news, got up and started to get dressed.

"Molly tell them I'm on my way." Serena said as she finished putting on her leotard and started putting on yoga pants over it.

"Okay Serena, see ya soon."

Serena hung up her phone then ran into her bathroom to do her hair and make-up. She tied her hair into water fall braids and then into a messy bun. Her make-up was a natural brown with light eye liner on her water line and little mascara. She quickly brushed her teeth and put on her shoes, grabbed her gym bag then was out the door and in her car driving quickly to the gym. When she got to the gym she quickly found Molly.

"Hey Molly,"

"Hey Serena, why were you at home when I called? Shouldn't you have been in the back gym training for you meet?" Molly questioned as they started to walk towards Mason.

"Today's my parent's wedding anniversary and they gave me today off to do whatever— Hey Mason," Serena said as they reached their coach.

"Oh, Kevin this is the gymnast I wanted you to meet. This is Rena Moon who is currently in training for the Olympics. Rena this is Kevin Ross. He's looking for some gymnasts to use in his upcoming movie." Mason explained as he introduced the two.

Kevin looked over Serena, debating whether or not if she was what he was looking for. He could see that she was very pretty and could be used in the movie but the bigger question was could she act?

"Miss Moon you might be exactly what I'm looking for." Kevin said as he kept contemplating his options for the leading female. The only way he could tell is if he brings in a friend. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls I need to make but there's someone I need you to meet to help me decide on some things." Kevin said as he excused himself out of the gym for some privacy.

Serena let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding in until Kevin had left.

'If I get in this movie, it could help me big time with getting scouted.' Serena thought to herself then quickly turned her attention to mason. "Mason what is Kevin Ross doing here?" Serena asked.

"He wants to use the gym for his new movie about a male gymnast that realizes what he's missing out on, after he gives up on his dreams, when he meets this girl that is naturally amazing at gymnastics, but with some proper training. Kevin wants to use some of the gymnasts here as extras and he wants to use the best out of the best as the lead for the girl." Mason explained to Serena and her heart sunk.

"Mason, I can't act to save my life!" Serena stated worriedly.

"Serena it's alright, if you do get the part most of your scenes will be on the floor doing you best routines. Go stretch so you can practice some of your moves." Mason said.

Serena nodded slowly and then made her way over to Molly and Izzy on the floor. About an hour went by and Serena was working on her double twisting full back when Kevin came back in the gym but he wasn't alone. The girls in the gym made high pitched squealing sounds as they saw the new comer walking in. When Serena had landed she was faced to face with a pair of hazel brown eyes.

"You must be the girl Kevin wanted me to meet." The boy said as he walked closer with an amused look on his face. Serena was confused; she had no idea who this guy was!

'But he must be part of the movie if Kevin wants him to meet me.' Serena mused in her thoughts.

"Who are you?" Serena asked and could hear a couple of gasps behind her from the girls who were listening in.

The boy smirked back a chuckle as he put out a hand, "I'm Daniel, Daniel Cunningham." He introduced himself.

Serena smiled softly, a light blush staining her cheeks as she shook his hand.

"I'm Rena Moon," she said softly.

From a little distance away, Kevin was watching the scene in front of him.

"I think I found my leading girl." He claimed to himself as he made his way to the two.

"You got the part," Kevin stated and Serena turned away from Daniel to look at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You get the lead role in my new movie. You and Daniel are _perfect_together." Kevin stated at the two. He noticed that Daniel wouldn't stop staring at the girl in front of him and a smile came upon his lips knowingly.

'I think I just hooked up Hollywood's newest IT couple!' Kevin thought excitedly.

"Kevin I don't know if I can. I'm still in school and my training schedule is hard to change." Serena stated and took Kevin out of his Hollywood match-making thoughts.

"No problem, we can work with your schedule," Kevin said almost a little too quickly. Serena gave him a wary look and went to refuse the offer but was cut off by Kevin. "We won't interrupt with your schooling and we're doing all of the filming here at the gym. Mason said he would talk to your father about it," there was a slight pause, "You want to go to the Olympics, am I correct?" Serena slowly nodded her head yes and Kevin continued, "If you do this movie, I will send every video of you doing you 'thing' to every scout I know in the country." Kevin said. 'This will get her, I'm sure of it.' And he was right; he did get her but not fully just yet.

"If my dad agrees to it then I'll do it." Serena said and they shook hands making the deal.

"Until then, you two should starting making—I-I mean hanging out so it will be easier for you two on set." Kevin said and then whispered into Daniel's ear, "Take her out on a date. You two are dating in the movie so date her in real life. Get the movie good publicity. If you do I'll double your check." Then he left leaving a stunned Daniel for Serena to look at. She noticed that he was very handsome with curly sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

'He's cute but nothing like Darien—wait where did _that_come from?! I don't like Darien, we're just lab partners!' Serena thought to herself as she tried to shake out the images of Darien and how gorgeous he looked this morning at the beach. It was then that she realized Daniel was talking to her. "Huh? I'm sorry could you say that again please?"

"Do you wanna go out for lunch? You don't have to if you don't want to," but before he could say anything more Serena quickly answered him.

"I'd loved to, and I know just the place to go to." Serena stated as she grabbed her things and started walking towards the doors with Daniel right behind her. "Let's take my car so you won't draw so much attention." Serena suggested and Daniel opened the door for her, then he got into the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked. He really couldn't take his eyes off of her! She was just so beautiful and unlike any other girl he had seen before. She was beautiful with her golden blonde hair, now loose around her shoulders, and her big blue eyes. He knew that he had to tell her the truth so he decided to tell her while they ate.

'I hope she won't hate me." Daniel thought as they pulled up to the parking lot of a diner arcade that seemed to be empty. Serena got out of the car and Daniel quickly followed but was taken aback when she suddenly stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"Did Kevin tell you to do this?" Serena questioned, now realizing the reason for why he had asked her out.

Daniel was surprised at first, then he noticed that Serena seemed a little hurt and angered. Quickly reacting Daniel responded, "He suggested it. But I just wanted to hang out, I don't really get to do that much and there's also something that I really need to tell you later." He said as he took her hand and they walked into the diner and quickly found a secluded booth.

No one had noticed them, or so she thought, until Melvin came over to take their lunch orders.

"Hello welcome to the Crown, My name is Melvin and I will be your server for today. Can I take your drink order?" Melvin said the script that Andrew had him memorize.

"Yes can we get two bottles of scotch please," Serena said jokingly with a fake British accent.

"Wait we don't—oh hey Serena!" Melvin exclaimed as he looked up from his note pad.

"It took you long enough to notice." Serena said with a giggle. Melvin blushed nervously and then looked at her friend.

"Hey I recognize you from somewhere. Hey you're—D" Melvin was cut off when Serena covered his mouth with her hand.

"You finish that sentence and you're meatloaf Melvin. And I know Molly will be more than happy to help me." Serena said in a low threatening voice.

"Okay I won't but why is he with you? No offense, Serena, but you're not famous." Melvin questioned while holding his hands up in defense.

"Actually she's an old friend of mine and when I heard she had moved back to the area I had to come see her." Daniel lied so Melvin would stop questioning him.

"Oh that's cool. So what do you guys want to eat?" Melvin asked, changing the subject. They quickly ordered their food and Melvin left.

"Ya know you didn't have to lie about knowing me." Serena said slowly while looking out the window.

"I know, but it doesn't bring attention to you. If I told that kid the truth he would still be here asking questions he doesn't need to know the answer to." Daniel said and when Serena looked at him, she noticed that his expression was sincere. They looked at each other for a while, neither one daring not to say a word, until their food came. Serena just picked at her burger as Daniel ate slowly, stuck in thought. Serena paused what she was doing and then looked up to Daniel.

"What were you going to tell me?"

Daniel stopped what he was doing and just stared at her.

'Maybe I should just tell her…' he mused in thought.

"Daniel? Are you al—"

"I need your help with something," he said rather too quickly and rudely as he interrupted her.

Serena stared at him, shocked.

'He needs _my_help? I wonder why though,' Serena thought to herself and when Daniel started talking again she was taken out of her thoughts.

"It's up to you if you want to help me or not but please keep this a secret between you and me. And don't tell anyone in the media, especially Kevin." Daniel said as he looked Serena dead set in the eyes.

"Of course I won't tell. What's the point of a secret if you tell?"

Daniel let out a sigh and paused for a moment to collect his self as he tried to gather the right words to ask Serena for her help.

"I'm gay, and I want to know if you'll pretend to be my girlfriend until the end of production for the movie? I plan on coming out then but I'll pretend to be a dirt bag in the end when we break up so nothing bad happens to you. And we'll only have to pretend in interviews and what not." Daniel explained.

Serena sat in her spot for a while, thinking and debating the pros and cons of Daniels plan. She didn't like the idea of a fake relationship just so they could please the fans and the production company, but she didn't mind at all going along with it until Daniel was ready to come out. She just really hoped that nothing bad would happen out of it. And with her final decision set in mind, Serena let out a soft sigh and looked Daniel in the eye.

"I'll do it," she said with a soft smile.

Daniel let out a big sigh of relief and put his hand on top of the table and Serena put her hand in his. It felt fake and uncomfortable for both of them. They knew there was going to be no spark between them, especially now since Daniel came out to Serena. But they both knew that this was going to be a beautiful start to a wonderful friendship.

There was a sudden crash and clutter and when Serena looked out to the dining area, she saw one of the new waitresses had tripped and dropped the tray full of plates and cups. Good thing they were all empty and the cups were plastic, but sadly the plates were glass and some had broken. Serena quickly got up out of her seat and went to go help the waitress.

"Here let me help you," Serena said as she picked up some cups and broken pieces of glass from the plates.

"It's fine, I think I got it. Thanks though," came the harsh reply and when they looked at each other Serena saw a pair of cold green eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

The waitress moved harshly away from her and Serena was left alone knelt down on the floor.

"Those eyes… I've seen them before but from where..." Serena whispered to herself as she pondered on who the hell that girl was. But then a harsh scream from outside threw Serena out of her thoughts; her head started pounding, and sent her into super hero mode. Serena quickly rushed over to Daniel, "Hey I forgot my phone in my car and I'm sure my parents will be calling soon, I'll be right back." Serena said quickly and then was out the door before Daniel could protest after he heard the sudden screams from down the street.

Serena quickly ran out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the screams. The screaming had stopped, though, and left a confused, worried, and terrified Serena in the middle of an empty street. She continued on down the road, hoping to find something, until a sharp agonizing pain tore through Serena's head. A voice in the back of her mind yelled at her to transform and after she did she felt as if a rope was pulling her towards the enemy.

The invisible pull had led her through the woods to a secluded part of the park. It was the same clearing where she had found out she was Sailor Moon.

She hid in the bushes to analyze the scene before her. The creature reminded her of a lizard with sharp claws, poisonous fangs, and an extremely long tail with spikes at the tip of it. Tuxedo Mask was the only one fighting it and he wasn't doing such a very good job. He looked tired and worn out already and the monster looked like it was just getting started.

Sailor Moon decided to step in and threw some rocks to distract the monster from killing the masked man. Her plan worked as the monster was hit in the head with the rocks, and then started to head over towards her. Sailor moon contemplated whether or not if that was a good idea, but she wasn't given the chance to run as the monster came towards her. Letting her scout instincts take control, Sailor Moon leapt up into the air and Sailor Kicked the monster right in the head, with all of her strength, send it falling to the ground unconscious.

Sailor Moon slowly stood up, smiling at her work, then looked at Tuxedo Mask. She noticed that he was clutching his arm and slightly shaking, and then she saw some blood.

"Are you okay? Did that thing scratch you?" she asked with so much care and worry, for a second he forgot she was a scout.

Smiling slightly, he let out a sigh, "I'll be fine, it's just a small scratch. Nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure her, but it didn't work.

"Let me see it," Sailor Moon said as she walked to his side.

"No really, I'll be fine." He said while trying to move away.

"Please let me see it?" Sailor Moon asked with a puppy dog pout and Tuxedo Mask knew he couldn't say no to that, even if he thought she was evil.

Unaware to the two heroes, the monster started to stir awake. Looking around to find who had knocked it unconscious, it finally found the culprit. Letting out an ear piercing scream, it charged at its victim.

Tuxedo Mask looked up in time to see the monster getting closer. "Look out!" he said as he pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, getting his wound cut deeper from the monster's razor sharp claws.

Sailor Moon looked on in horror as Tuxedo Mask tried to fight off the monster on his own again.

'Now would be the time to use your tiara Sailor Moon,' the voice said in the back of her mind.

Closing her eyes to focus on her power, Sailor Moon felt a warmth on her forehead as her tiara started to glow a bright gold. Opening her eyes she brought her gloved hand up to her forehead, removed the tiara, and prepared her attack. Moving her arm back and taking aim Sailor Moon yelled, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" As the spinning tiara, now a golden discus, left her hand, it went straight into the back of the mutated lizard monster. When it made contact, the monster let out a painful cry, then turned into nothing but dust.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask to thank him but her eyes widened when she saw that he was slumped over in pain and there was more blood. She quickly ran to his side and helped him take off the jacket to the tuxedo so she could help him. There was a slight problem though… the white shirt underneath the jacket was long sleeved so either she had to rip the sleeve off or take off the shirt completely.

"You're losing a lot of blood and you need to bandage that wound." Sailor Moon stated as she took her cape and started to rip it to make a makeshift bandage for him. When she looked up, to her dismay, he had already ripped the sleeve off from the white shirt. As she wrapped the cloth around his very well-toned muscles on his arm, she could tell that he was trying very hard to not cry out in pain. "You might need to get stitches," she stated as she finished up wrapping the cloth and cleaning off the dry blood from his arm.

"Nah, I've had worse than this and apparently I heal fast too. I'll be gone by tomorrow." He said a little too quickly as he put his jacket back on, without her help, and stood up. She sat there dumbfounded at his rudeness and watched him as he walked toward the exit of the clearing. Right when he was about to leave he turned around and said, "Thanks,"

Sailor Moon suddenly stood up as she remembered that she had left Daniel back at the crown, alone! She quickly detransformed and started to run back to the crown as fast as she could, her incident with Tuxedo Mask quickly forgotten. As Serena thought about it she liked the idea of the fake boyfriend girlfriend relationship that she now had with Daniel. And she also didn't mind that it would be over as soon as the movie was done and finished with, also the time when he said he was going to come out to the public. Serena decided that she preferred this fake relationship over a real one because she knew that she couldn't get hurt, and one of her biggest fears is having her heart broken.

Serena walked through the doors, completely ignoring the new crowd, and headed toward the booth she was sitting at with Daniel. It was when she had sat back down she had realized that Daniel had pulled the hood to his hoody over his head and he looked about ready to leave at any given moment.

"Hey I'm sorry that took so long, my mom likes to talk." Serena lied through her teeth at every word, minus the sorry.

"It's alright, I should get going. This crowd is getting just a little too big for my comfort and Kevin has a car coming to pick me up. He wants to discuss some things about the movie. So you're definitely doing it?" Daniel asked as he glanced back and forth from the window to Serena.

"I have to talk to my dad about it, but let Kevin know I'm interested." Serena answered with a soft smile that had somewhat settled some of Daniels nerves. When they both looked out to the window, the car Daniel had mentioned had showed up and was now waiting in the parking lot.

"I should get going," Daniel said as he stood up from the booth and Serena copied his movements. "Will I see you tomorrow at the gym?" Daniel asked and when Serena gave a soft nod he took her into his embrace. It wasn't much of a hug and it felt a little weird to Serena but then she remembered that she had to show everyone that something was going on between them, so she hugged him back. When Daniel pulled back he gave a quick kiss to Serena's cheek then said goodbye and walked out the door.

Serena stood there in a daze as she watched the black SUV speed off down the street. Confusion pasted on her face and her hand glued to the spot Daniel had kissed. She really didn't think that they were gonna start that today. She didn't even know if she could do the movie! Yet here she was in a pretend _relationship_with a man who is gay and who most likely already has a partner. Her life was getting just way too confusing for her to keep up with. First she finds out she's Sailor Moon and now she's fake dating a gay guy who wants her to be his leading lady in a movie she doesn't even want to be in. Serena, though, was sharply taken out of her daze when she felt a hand on her shoulder and her automatic reactions kicked in. She was about to elbow the person until she saw their face.

"Darien, do you really want me to kill you?!" she asked her voice filled with annoyance and anger. She hated it when people snuck up on her and she absolutely hated surprises of any kind.

"No, I like my life too much. But I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now; you've been spaced out for a while." Darien replied and Serena tried so hard but slightly failed to hide her blush and it didn't go unnoticed from him.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Serena asked trying to change the subject.

"I always hang out here with Andrew, and the football team comes here pretty much every day after practice." Darien stated and when Serena looked past her shoulder she saw the entire dining area filled with guys she recognized from school.

"Oh,"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the gym or something? Or did they kick you out cause they realized that they were just wasting their time on a klutz." Darien teased with a smirk. He remembered the klutz attacks she had at the beach this morning and there were a number that she had a school.

Serena's face turned red with anger at his words. "You butt-head, they would never kick me out! It's because of me that they're known throughout the country! And my training was canceled for today cause it's my parent's anniversary today and they had plans for it."

"Then why were you with Daniel Cunningham?"

Serena was quickly distracted from her anger when she was asked that question.

"Well I did go to the gym today, after Molly called me and yelled at me to get over there, and Daniel was there with some director and they want to film a movie at the gym. Also Daniel and I are old friends. We grew up together for a few years then my family decided to move. I'm a stunt double in the movie and after some things at the gym we just came here for a milkshake and to catch up." Serena lied but that was the story she and Daniel had come up with if anyone had asked any questions about them and how they met.

Darien was about to ask another question about the kiss, yes he had seen it, but was interrupted when Serena had changed the subject and asked if they could just drop the subject and start working on the project. She had all their supplies in her car so they went out, got the stuff, and then set it up at a table.

A few minutes after they had started, one of Darien's friends came up and slapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Darien's grimace didn't go unnoticed by Serena and when he took off his jacket she saw a blue makeshift bandage around his upper arm and blood trailing down his arm.

"Darien what happened?! You're bleeding!" Serena said as grabbed some napkins and headed toward his side to help him.

Darien on the other hand was in too much pain to even care that she was trying to help him. He needed to get to somewhere where he could be alone to use his powers to heal himself. He even considered going to the hospital to get stitches but decided against it knowing that he didn't want to get benched and he couldn't get bench because of his college scholarship.

"It's from football. Don't worry about it I'll be fine." He said as he quickly got up and headed toward the counter to where Andrew was and then was led to a back room.

"Football my ass, I know it was something else." Serena paused for a moment as a quick thought struck her. "Could Darien be Tuxedo Mask?" Serena thought more about it and then realized that the possibility of that ever happening were slim to none. Darien was a high school almighty football jerk who did nothing but torment her. Tuxedo Mask on the other hand was strong and serious and he made it clear that he hated Sailor Moon.

"Yeah right, Darien could never be Tuxedo Mask! What the hell was I thinking? Maybe I need to cut back on the milk shakes." Serena said to herself as she pushed her shake aside and continued on with the project.

* * *

_**Hey guys once again I'm really sorry about the wait, but I hope this made up for it :D**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**~SailorMoon489**_


End file.
